AMIGO SE ESCRIBE CON S
by RikuSawamura
Summary: (SASUNARU)Mi vida con S mi "amigo" de la infancia, cómo mi extraña forma de odiarlo, me hizo su amigo y después todo se fue convirtiendo en un amor que nada ni nadie podrian borrar de mi memoria. -no te creo, S, debe haber algo que te produzca miedo. No finjas conmigo, acaso no somos amigos ¿?, cuéntame. S permaneció callado por varios minutos -A la memoria Kitsune
1. S, mi vecino

Y la idea la saque de un libro titulado "Amigo se escribe con H" de María Fernanda Heredia…espero les guste….lo que pasa es que encontré este librito, que leí en mi infancia, y la verdad es que me gusta mucho así que lo leí de nuevo…cambiando unos detalles para traerlo a ustedes transformado en un sasunaru n_n espero les agradé… los capítulos son realmente cortos, así que decidí, compactarlos, es decir dos en uno XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, hago uso de ellos para mi diversión y la de los demás, con el debido respeto a Masashi Kishimoto

CAPITULO 1: S, mi vecino

A pesar de creerme una persona cargada de temores, pienso que el primer miedo que perdí fue a confesar cada una de mis debilidades ante S.

Llevábamos muy poco tiempo como compañeros de aula, como vecinos, como amigos. Aunque habíamos asistido al mismo jardín de infantes y a la mitad del primer grado, tuvo que dejar la escuela, porque su familia debió trasladarse a otra ciudad. Su regreso, cinco años después, no despertó ninguna atención especial en nosotros, sus antiguos compañeros.

Personalmente admito que no recordaba, tuve que recurrir al álbum de fotos escolar, para ubicar a S.

La visita a este álbum me resulto muy ingrata, el recorrido por páginas, y páginas de fotografías, con recuerdos de mis primeros años de escuela terminó por revelarme tristes realidades que creía olvidadas, me refiero a detalles como mi aspecto, mis zapatos y mi lonchera.

Al mirar mi fotografía de graduación de jardín de infantes, no pude evitar sentir cierto fastidio hacia mi madre, y es que no se que cosas pasaban por su cabeza cuando me peinó para la ceremonia, yo siempre luzco mi cabello alborotado, soy rubio y de ojos azules y así me queda bien, pero no, ella tenia que arruinarlo, ese día llevaba mi cabello peinado, o mas bien lamido (como sui lo hubiese lamido una vaca) de medio lado y lo más aplastado posible, hasta ahí no hay problema verdad ¿?, la cosa es que tengo bastante cabello y al aplastarlo, parecía algo así como un peluquín o yo que se, realmente me veía ridículo.

El asunto se volvía más notorio a mi lado aparecía Sakura quien seguramente era ricitos de oro, pero rosados. A cerca del niño del otro lado, pues realmente era algo así como el ñoño de la clase, y hacíamos pareja perfectamente, ya que el llevaba el mismo peinado que yo, y al decir pareja, no me refiero a ese tipo de parejas… si no que combinábamos, por no decir más. Pero creo que cada vez que el ve el álbum de fotos… no puede hacer nada más que maldecirme, o lago así, por "copiarme" de su "esplendido" peinado.

Y sigo con algunos detalles más… por ejemplo mis zapatos eso es algo tan terrible que hasta me da cosa decirlo, de veras, pero en fin…. Eran unos zapatos, que más que zapatos, parecían algo como unos zapatos de guerra parecían TANQUES DE GUERRA.

Siempre escuche decir a mis padres que… debía lucir unos zapatos tal y como los de generación en generación en la familia, desde mi tatarabuelo, porque, porque era una pinche tradición que no hizo más que ponerme en verdadero ridículo, el resto de muchachos de la clase, utilizaban a cambio de los míos, zapatos de charol, realmente elegantes y brillantes y yo parecía de la milicia con zapatos en forma de tanques … más encima, los cordones eran demasiado largos, lo cual me hacia lucir un moño tamaño familiar en cada pie… era realmente no se como estoy vivo aun, quería que la tierra me tragara para mi suerte, solo debía utilizar esos zapatos hasta ese día… y me compraron unos mucho más decentes sino, el resto de mi infancia hubiese sido un total desastre.

Mi lonchera, no aparecía en la fotografía, gracias a kamisama, pero bastaría con decir lo desgraciado que fue para mí poseer algo tan horroroso como eso….en aquella época, yo era un fiel admirador de los transformes tenía una sombrilla de los transformers, una camiseta, algunas figuras de acción, pero mi lonchera era de la BARBIE .

En mi cumpleaños numero 6, el abuelo jiraiya quien me consentía como nadie, y aun lo hace, me regaló una lonchera de los transformers, pocos días después, para mi desgracia la perdí … y casi lloore 4 dias de la manera más horrible de mi vida, así que el abuelo llego a la casa con una lonchera exacta a la anterior.

Pero al igual que la antigua… se perdió también, y volví a llorar….esta vez aunque el abuelo me dijo que me compraría otra, por más escándalo que hice, mis padres no lo permitieron

-eso te pasa por ser tan descuidado…ahora tu verás como te las arreglas, ve a buscarla en objetos perdidos

-pero mamá

\- es tu culpa, y no dejaré que el abuelo invierta más dinero en cosas como esas, para que tu no las valores y las descuides… NO

Al otro día mi mamá fue conmigo hasta la escuela pero la única lonchera que allí se encontraba era una de la barbie, así que como castigo me toco llevar esa… y para más desgracia… esa me duro hasta segundo año.

En fin esa es una leve descripción mía en cuanto a mi época del jardín, no reniego de mí, pero preferiría que no existieran tantas pruebas vivientes de lo que fui

Al revisar detenidamente la fotografía después de divagar en mi desgracia… encontré a S. lucia impecable, y por que no decirlo, atractivo como siempre con un peinado no muy formal, pero el que lo caracterizaba como realmente es además de su expresión, una que solo aquellos que se ven fotogénicos a toda prueba.

Cinco años después, se veía muy distinto a esa última imagen, conservaba aun el rostro de niño bueno, pero sus piernas habían crecido lo suficiente, como para indicarnos que estaba a punto de convertirse en un adolescente.

Luego de su regreso, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que algunos compañeros le abrieron un espacio. Yo no lo hice; para entonces, las personas como el, con su particularidad de aparentar, según yo, ser lo mejor… me parecían detestables y las ignoraba por completo, pero igual de vez en cuando necesitaba ayuda de alguien como el.

Al poco tiempo de su llegada, S ya se destacaba en los partidos de fútbol y en todo tipo de competencias hasta en las de matemáticas, además de eso todos los maestros y maestras lo amaban. No se a que clase de escuela asistió en la ciudad en donde se encontraba, pero sus conocimientos en historia y en geografía eran mucho más profundos que los nuestros.

Yo pensaba que S era solo un niño más entre el montón, y no me detenía a mostrar ningún interés en él, pero esa visión tendría un cambio interesado.

Una mañana descubrí que los padres de S habían comprado una casa en la misma cuadra mía, y eso os obligaba compartir de una u otra forma el trayecto de ida y vuelta a la escuela. Cuando descubrí que vivía tan cerca de mí, simplemente me horroricé. El motivo era simple, no me gustaba que mi espacio fuera invadido por extraños, y en aquella época mí espacio era todo lo que orbitariamente me rodeaba… y lo que yo decidí, me pertenecía:

Mi casa, la calle en la que esta mi casa, el parque de atrás de mi casa, y el parque de los eucaliptos que esta cerca a la escuela, el kiosko de revistas, de la esquina y la tienda de mascotas de al lado, incluyendo mi restaurante favorito, el ichiraku ramen… el ramen es el mas delicioso manjar de este planeta…. Y todo aquello hasta llegar a la casa de mis abuelos.

Ya se que todo esto revela una particular obsesión infantil, ante esto aclaro que mis padres no so responsables de mi actitud, por todo lo contrario siempre quisieron llenarme de valores me hablaron de moral… y algo sobre las relaciones… pero pues como todos ya saben, ellos no superan el cuento de la semillita o la cigüeña y pues creen que uno es tonto además en el colegio le han enseñado a uno cosas sobre ello.

En la escuela, muchos chismes a cerca del sexo rodeaban por ahí, y un día me llamó mucho la tención oír algo sobre relaciones entre chicos… me dejo algo sorprendido al principio y aun algo, pero se supone que eso también es algo normal, eso paso luego que me tranquilice de que si la naturaleza era sabia, debía tender un equilibrio entre lo de los hombres y las mujeres… en cualquiera que sea su expresión.

Asistía a quinto año cuando descubrí a mi invasor-vecino-compañero deambulando por mi calle. Corrí a la habitación de mis padres gritando desesperado (N/A: cuando no u_u)

-okasan…debes hacer algo

-que pasa

-otosan, debes hacer algo

-ahora que pasa

-los dos deben hacer algo por mi dattebayo –olvide decir que esa es mi muletilla, lo cual a veces causa burlas, pero la gente ya se acostumbró-

-que te pasa mi amor

-deben hacer algo mi vida corre peligro ttebayo

-nos vas a decir o no ¿?

-es un compañero de la escuela mamá, un compañero nuevo

-pero que sucede con eso ¿?- dijo mi padre algo angustiado- te a golpeado o algo así ¿?

-NO, es peor que eso dattebayo… se a mudado a la casa de el frente

\- y que con eso ¿?- me preguntó mamá con gesto de fastidio - y cual es el problema con eso ¿?

-que no quiero vivir cerca de alguien de la escuela, y menos cerca de alguien como el de veras

-por favor… deja ya la estupidez, eso ni cuando estabas en jardín de infantes- dijo mi padre ya molesto- debes acostumbrarte a quienes te rodean, además no te ha hecho nada malo verdad, mas bien ve a hacer lo que debas hacer, y no molestes

Salí un poco decepcionado e la habitación, diciendo algo como nadie me entiende dattebayo… pero en fin… quien lo haría ¿?

Al vivir mi familia y yo ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, teníamos el derecho de elegir quien viviría allí no ¿?, y de una u otra manera, lograría que ellos se fueran de allí para siempre.

Así que ese día al salir, me encontré con la madre de S

-hola señora, mi nombre es naruto Uzumaki de veras y vivo en la casa de en frente

-hola naruto, gusto en conocerte

-lo mismo, y espero que se queden mucho tiempo acá porque los anteriores inquilinos suelen irse rápido, ya que hay fantasmas en la casa y no pueden soportar demasiado así que deciden partir

-fantasmas ¿?

-ah, no lo sabía ¿?, que lastima, no era mi intención asustarla, olvídelo, adiós.

Creí que con eso sería suficiente como para que se aterraran y se fueran para siempre

*************/***********/**************/********

Una semana después, volvía a encontrarme con su mamá, la verdad es que lucia tan simpática dattebayo… que no podía negar el cargo de conciencia que me generaba decirle aquellas cosas, pero cada vez llegaría con un nuevo plan, para que se alejaran definitivamente.

Ella se encontraba lavando el lujoso auto de su esposo, cuando pasé por allí le grite:

-buenos días señora se acuerda de mi dattebayo ¿?

-claro… como estas naruto

-pues bien, o no tanto… voy camino a la ferretería a comprar algunas trampas, ya que las ratas han invadido nuevamente el vecindario… no han estrado en su casa ¿?

-no, no que yo sepa

-pues que suerte tiene, pero por si acaso, cuando necesite algo, me lo puede decir, y yo le hare el favor de comprarle trampas

\- claro gracias naruto

**********/*************/*************/************

Dos semanas después, los vecinos seguían allí. Mis esperanzas se desvanecían día tras día. Finalmente pensé que mi vida debía continuar como fuera y que lo mejor para mi, era evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con S.

Lo que más me preocupaba, era el momento de salir a la escuela en las mañanas… cada mañana, me ocultaba detrás de las cortinas y contaba hasta 250 desde el momento en que S salía de su casa a las 6:15 am. Quien era siempre muy puntual con la hora; después de contar, al fin salía de la casa tranquilamente, pero con mucho cuidado de ir por el anden contrario, no se que me pasaba con ese chico, pero algo me decía que no debía acercarme a el.

Me asustaba la idea de que nos vieran llegar a la escuela juntos, me incomodaba profundamente que nos pudieran relacionar de alguna manera, si bien éramos compañeros de salón, S me resultaba un tipo absolutamente ajeno y distante.

Luego de algunas semanas, me aburrí de contar hasta 205, entonces me vi obligado a cantar una canción para matar tiempo, pase por todos los géneros musicales, hasta que un día llegue a cantar las propagandas de los pañales o detergentes… cosas así.

Finalmente, me cansé de cantar o hacer cualquier otra cosa, además mi madre fue muy sutil al decirme que me amaba profundamente, pero que mi talento musical, le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

************/***************/****************/*

Una mañana desperté decidido a asumir la realidad…así que salí sin contar o cantar alguna canción, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, me vi obligado a voltear la mirada, a pesar que tenía la certeza de que fuera el. Todo tipo de reacciones cruzo por mi mente:

"si me saluda, seré parco y frio, bastará con responder con un hola y poner cara de ogro, si pretende conversar conmigo, le diré que voy repasando mentalmente la lección de geografía y que necesito silencio. Si me comenta sobre lo frío y gris de la mañana, y decide caminar junto a mi, le diré que el medico piensa que tengo varicela para que se aleje"

Nada de eso pasó, ni nada tampoco fue necesario, los pasos que iban detrás de mi aceleraron su velocidad hasta rebasarme. Era S, que en nuestro primer encuentro rumbo a la escuela, me ignoró olímpicamente.

***********/****************/*****************/

A la mañana siguiente. A las 6:25 am. Salí con la mejor sonrisa que había logrado luego de una hora de practicar gestos frente al espejo de mi habitación. Crucé la acera hasta donde se encontraba S y lo asfixie con un montón de frases amigables:

-hola, S te has fijado ¿' somos vecinos y vamos al mismo curso. Sabes quien soy ¿?, supongo que si dattebayo… soy Uzumaki naruto, me siento en la segunda banca, detrás de kiba el que tiene un perrito… tu eres S verdad ¿? Te he visto, eres el que sabe todas las capitales de Europa y Asia, imagino que un nombre no es S verdad… debe ser algo como… sakon… o souske… o algo así. Es curioso, no he escuchado tu nombre cuando la maestra llama a lista, en todo caso ya sabes que me llamo naruto… pero tu puedes llamarte Nar Naru-chan… como lo desees… te molesta si te acompaño ¿?...

-No… -dijo este- no me molesta

Y eso fue lo que me pareció, porque durante las siguientes semanas que caminamos juntos hacia la escuela, no descubrí en el ningún gesto que rebelara lo contrario, pero el nunca pronunció mas palabra que…

 **-hola kitsune como estas.**

No, no era un tipo callado, era una TUMBA.

Creo que prefiero utilizar una metáfora…porque la palabra tumba me remite directamente a la muerte, y muerte, a fantasma, y fantasma a oscuridad, y oscuridad a cementerio, y a tumba y en fin…. Me da mucho miedo dattebayo… así que mejor dejemos así (XD).

S hablaba muy poco, pero reía en ocasiones, y eso me bastaba para guardar un cariño especial por el. Pienso que me sentía atraído por S, y con eso no me refiero a que me derritiera de amor, porque era muy pronto además de raro sentir algo por aquel chico, un chico…Pero si llamaba mucho mi atención su manera de hablar y su manera de no hablar.


	2. Kitsune, el diccionario

Como no estaré el fin de semana en casa les dejo el segundo cap.. gracias por leer y no sean timidos XD dejenme su opinion n_n besos y abrazos

(Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen)

 **CAPITULO2: kitsune, el diccionario.**

A veces pensaba que había un viejo guardado dentro de una mascara de niño, incluso llegue a imaginar que era un enano dattebayo, pero evidentemente era demasiado alto, para serlo…

Bueno quizá no era tan alto, pero debía alcanzar al menos 20 centímetros más arriba que yo. Y yo ¿? Pues debo decir que tenía un tamaño bastante compacto y manejable dattebayo, me refiero a que todo me quedaba muy a la mano.

Sakura, una antipática compañera de la escuela, solía burlarse y decir que mi cara estaba relativamente cerca de mi ombligo, y cuello muy próximo a mis rodillas, mis orejas al suelo y otras cosas más.

No lo puedo negar yo era uno de los más bajos de la clase; el númer en la fila, desde siempre fui tamaño mascota, por no decir más… conservo todavía los disfraces que use en las fiestas especiales cuando estuve en el jardín de infantes. Jamás pude ser héroe o príncipe, siempre era el ratón, de abeja o pollito (piyo, piyo), sin olvidar el estúpido disfraz de pulgarcito que me otorgó mi apodo durante algunos meses.

Al ver una fotografía en el álbum, recuerdo indignado que, en una de las presentaciones del jardín de infantes, S hizo de príncipe y tuvo que besar a la pesada de sakura, quien hacía de blanca nieves… (Acá entre nosotros… no te nía nada de eso, solo imaginen una blanca nieves con pelo rosa…"asco"), mientras yo miraba el romántico espectáculo disfrazado de el enano gruñón.

Sera, o siempre ha sido, muy delgado y llevaba el cabello corto, como ha sido de costumbre en el, tenía dos ojos, una nariz, una boca…por cierto provocativa siempre, por su llamativo color rosa fuerte, y con eso me refiero a que era bastante normal dattebayo, sin embargo, sakura, ino y tenten, las detestables, pensaban que era el mejor exponente masculino de la historia de la primaria del instituto.

Para mí, el era S y punto, mi amigo silencioso.

El camino a la escuela y el obligatorio compartir de aula de clases nos convirtieron en buenos amigos. Lo que en un inicio fue un intercambio de saludos, de a poco fue transformándose en palabras, en gestos comunes y algo de en risas.

Sin darme cuenta, un día cualquiera yo había olvidado que s era un insoportable niño, y lo había adoptado como mi amigo.

Siempre llamó mi atención su manera de expresarse. Y es que lo hacia utilizando palabras muy poco conocidas para mi; recuerdo una vez mientras hacíamos una tarea me dijo:

-kitsune, me gusta mucho que tu madre sea tan DESPRENDIDA.

Al escuchar eso, yo creí que mi madre se estaba desprendiendo en pedazos como una pared, pensé que caminaba torpemente y que daba la impresión de que caería en cualquier momento. Creí incluso que su blusa se había descosido y que se le notaba la ropa interior.

Imagine que S se refería a que mi madre le parecía muy despistada, en fin, no supe que decir. S me miro y concluyó:

-quiero decir que tu madre es muy generosa dobe.

-XD

Además del insulto, que surgía a veces, a pesar de su educación (La verdad no me molestaba, lo tomaba como una palabra de cariño) S me hablaba a veces con palabras muy difíciles de entender, y en ocasiones me sentía algo avergonzado y evitaba preguntarle los significados para no lucir tan "dobe" (dobe: torpe, inútil, bobo) pero hubo algo que no debí dejar pensar… nunca cuestione su manera de llamarme.

En un inicio llegue a pensar que lo decía de cariño, incluso me parecía original, todos me llamaban naruto, o Naru – chan, pero S era el único había decidido llamarme kitsune.

Cuando caí en cuenta de su patraña, fui hasta su casa y toque la puerta, S abrió y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra irrumpí con un ofensivo griterío.

-sabes que es esto ¿?- le pregunté

-Si- dijo inmutable- un diccionario de japonés - español

-pues si, y sabes lo que encontré en la letra K ¿?

-pues palabras escritas con la K, supongo.

-lee aquí teme… dice "KITSUNE: Zorro… a-n-i-m-a-l- Mamífero cánido de menos de un metro de longitud, incluida la cola, de hocico alargado y orejas empinadas, pelaje de color pardo rojizo y muy espeso, especialmente en la cola, de punta blanca." Tu lo sabias verdad ¿? Y te burlas de mi… porque soy pequeño y por las marcas de mis mejillas cierto ¿? Y yo como un baka celebraba tu originalidad, incluso firme un mi pupitre como "kitsune", sin saber que me estabas tratando como un animal…. Te odio ¡! Eres como los demás que se burlaban de mí por las marcas en mis mejillas.

Esa fue la primera vez que escuche a s reír escandalosamente como nunca creí el pudiera reírse, mientras repetía la palabra animal

-Animal, animal, jajaja, tus marcas ¿?

-de que te ríes dattebayo.-mis ojos estaban aguados.

-bien no me parece del todo descabellado, si eres pequeño, delgado e hiperactivo, pero creo que si elegiste ese camino, deberías investigar un poco más, KITSUNE.

-no me vuelvas a llamar kitsune, teme desagradecido dattebayo…

-teme…teme…teme, mmm que ingenioso.-(teme: bastardo)

Salí como un trueno de la casa de S y pensé que esa seria la ultima vez que hablaría con el. Solo que algo retumbaba en mi cabeza, que quería decir con investigar un poco más ¿?. En todo caso pensé que más me valía olvidar aquel episodio si no quería arruinarme el resto de la vida.

Pero no lo logré fácilmente, aquella tarde estuve a punto de llorar de pura rabia, me sentía decepcionado dattebayo; luego de haber accedido a compartir mi territorio con el, descubría por pura casualidad que se había burlado de mi.

Si ese diccionario japonés – español no se hubiese cruzado por mis manos, jamás habría descubierto el engaño de S… por un instante, me provocó destruir, quemar, eliminar el maldito diccionario y echar todo al olvido; pero no podía, uno, porque el diccionario era de mi papá y dos, porque aún recordaba la risita burlona que mi vecino, al que ya ni siquiera quería nombrar.

Los días pasaron sin que S y yo volviéramos a hablarnos. Si de casualidad nos encontrábamos en la misma acera rumbo a la escuela, hacíamos como si fuéramos dos desconocidos.

Jamás se lo dije, pero aun con rabia lo extrañaba.

Poco tiempo después, S llegó hasta mi casa. Abrí la puerta dispuesto a decirle todos los insultos posibles alfabéticamente que tenía en mi cabeza (desde Asno, Baka y Canalla, hasta Usuratonkachi y Zopenco) y, antes de que lograra hacerlo, me dijo…

-sabes lo que es esto kitsune ¿? – y levantó con su mano derecha un gran libro, de pasta dura y como com mil millones de hojas, esta bien no eran tantas dattebayo.

-crees que soy tonto ¿?- le contesté con mi infalible risa irónica- es un diccionario español- español.

-te lo dejo, adentro hay algo que debe interesarte o no ¿?... zorrito.

Se acercó y me entregó el diccionario, se fue tranquilo y sin decir nada como siempre.

-no lo haré, no lo haré, no lo haré-decía mientras daba vueltas en mi habitación

Transcurrieron menos de cinco minutos, para tener la certeza de que me daría por vencido, la curiosidad me había derrotado, tomé el grueso libro y noté que había algo en su interior que separaba las páginas.

De inmediato, mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente empezó a divagar…pensé en algo escrito para mi una carta de disculpas o algo parecido

"Por favor, perdóname, naruto quiero pedirte, suplicarte, si es necesario implorarte que vuelvas a ser mi amigo. Te extraño, te necesito, te admiro eres el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido. Por favor devuélveme la alegría de tu amistad. Tu arrepentido vecino S"

La idea de que el elemento estuviera separando las páginas del diccionario fuera una carta se desvaneció por completo de mi mente. S tenía una letra fatal y era un chico de muy pocas palabras, por lo tanto sería muy malo a la hora de escribir.

Entonces, otra idea paso por mi mente…quizá aquello que se escondía entre las páginas del diccionario era una rosa…azul… como en las telenovelas: "una rosa aplastada que hace suspirar a quien la encuentra". De inmediato me imagine entre pétalos azules aceptando con cierto aire de seriedad las disculpas del arrepentido S. llegue a pensar que, de encontrar la rosa, la conservaría junto a mi por el resto de mis días. Dormiría con ella bajo mi almohada y aspiraría su delicioso aroma, hasta cuando comenzara a despedir el espantoso olor a aliento de perro que arrojan las flores cuando se secan. Y pensé que si alguien alguna vez me preguntara "quien te dio esa flor" yo sonreiría y adoptando el papel de hombre importante, contestaría "himitsu" – (secreto).

Esa idea también se desvaneció… S era algo frio como para dar algo tan romántico además de su sentido ecológico como para cortar una flor. No niego que esa última reflexión me dio algo de tristeza, pero también un gran alivio. Me refiero a que el espíritu ecológico de S lo convertía en un chico incapaz de cortar una rosa y mucho menos aplastar dentro de un diccionario a una lagartija o una araña dattebayo.

Mis posibilidades de encontrar alguna prueba romántica del arrepentimiento proveniente de S casi desaparecieron hasta que pensé que un tipo de pocas palabras tal vez solo había comprado una tarjeta de las de las tiendas… con un dibujo hermoso y un "lo siento "…eso pensé muy emocionado.

Con el libro cerrado aun entre mis manos, intente imaginar como sería la tarjeta… pero como era de esperase estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Cuando abrí el diccionario, me encontré con un palo de helado que hacia las veces de separador de páginas. Muy emocionante no ¿?, muy divertido verdad ¿? Sentí que una furia y un aura negativa empezó a llenar mi cuerpo.

Estuve a punto de salir de la casa y lanzar el pesado libro de mas de un kilo contra la ventana de la habitación de S; pero por suerte la cordura me detuvo y me dispuse a descubrir que rayos quería S que investigara en el diccionario de la lengua española.

El palo marcaba una página, y en esta estaba resaltada con rojo la palabra ZORRO y en la definición había una parte también resaltada con rojo

" **ZORRO:** **1.** Mamífero cánido de menos de un metro de longitud, incluida la cola, de hocico alargado y orejas empinadas, pelaje de color pardo rojizo y muy espeso, especialmente en la cola, de punta blanca. Es de costumbres crepusculares y nocturnas; abunda en España y **caza con gran astucia** toda clase de animales, incluso de corral-2. Carro bajo y fuerte para transportar pesos grandes. 3. **Persona ASTUTA y solapada."**

No me sentí muy capaz de entender el mensaje o bueno más o menos… el caso es que yo no leí todo lo que decía la definición… aunque era una diccionario diferente y no tenía todo eso dattebayo… que clase de diccionario tiene tantas cosas ¿? pensé que tal vez se estaba burlando de mi o quien sabe que

Pensé demasiado en que era lo que quería faltó poco para que me volviera loco para poder descubrir el mensaje oculto que me había dejado S

Llegué a pensar que quizá se había equivocado y lo que quería era marcar otra cosa …como cerca de las primeras páginas…

" AMOR: Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser. || **2.** Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear. || **3.** Sentimiento de afecto, inclinación y entrega a alguien o algo. || **4.** Tendencia a la unión sexual. || **5.** Blandura, suavidad."

Si, está bien, había escuchado a los mayores decir que el amor era complicado, pero jamás imaginé, que lo fuera tanto, que palabras tan difíciles dattebayo, tardaría toda una vida buscando las definiciones de estas y de las de las que siguen en el mismo diccionario XD. Aquella tarde, decidí que jamás me enamoraría de alguien, porque me desagradaba imaginar que alguien pudiera provocar en mi reciprocidad en el deseo de unión.

Por suerte, unas líneas más arriba del complicado amor, encontré la palabra amistad y su significado, me devolvió el aliento dattebayo.

"AMISTAD: Afecto personal, puro y desinteresado, compartido con otra persona, que nace y se fortalece con el trato."

Aquella noche, me acosté con la cabeza repleta de ideas y palabras, solo una cosa me hacia falta…. Claridad

**************/*****************/*************

A la mañana siguiente. A las 6:15 am. Puntual como casi siempre, salí rumbo a la escuela. S apareció de inmediato y me dijo.

-ohayo gosaimasu kitsune

-ohayo- contesté, y a partir de ese momento permanecí en silencio durante varios minutos.

Antes de que llegáramos a la escuela, me detuve en el parque de eucaliptos y le dije.

-traje tu diccionario para devolvértelo, S. lo siento, no encontré aquello que tú piensas me podría interesar

Saqué el pesadísimo libro de mi maleta y lo puse en sus manos. Él me miró y no dijo nada, se sentó en la banca y comenzó a pasar las páginas lentamente.

Después detuvo su dedo índice en aquella palabra y me pidió que me acercara.

-sabes que dice aquí ¿?- me dijo- me acerque y leí en voz alta

-kitsune-y allí estaba otra vez burlándose de mi

-y sabes que significa ¿'

-pues es obvio hay esta la definición

-volvió a leer la definición el voz alta… subiendo el tono de esta en las palabras resaltadas

\- y que pasa

- **caza con gran astucia, Persona astuta y solapada.**

-ósea que-respiré aliviado- lo que quieres decir es que soy una persona astuta y …soplada ¿?

-soplado es ágil y rápido, también compuesto y limpió. Además solapado, también es quien esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos…como tu n_n

-crees que soy muy inteligente, rápido, veloz ya demás….que so…

S colocó abruptamente la palma de su mano sobre mi boca, impidiéndome que continuara con mi discurso de lo que pensaba de mí y, muy firme me dijo:

-puede ser animal… pequeño, o ágil e inteligente, tú eliges… yo solo espero que siempre elijas aquello que sea mejor para ti…además tus marcas… eso son lo que me recuerdan, un lindo zorro, no me burlo de ti, me parece que te vez lindo y te lucen bien.

-=/=, uqe sonrojada tan abrupta.(esa palabra me la enseño el XD )

************/*************/************/****

Esa noche de vuelta en mi casa… me acosté a pensar en todo lo que me había dicho S… sobre todo no podía dejar de sonrojarme cuando pensaba que me había dicho que me veía lindo y que lucia bien …. Me levante y miré otro diccionario… volviendo a lo del zorro fijándome en una imagen que en este diccionario había y realmente si, los zorros son muy lindos… en ese momento pensé… **amigo debería escribirse con S**


	3. La geografía, el miedo

**Hola corazones de melón, no estuve en casita la semana pasada por eso hasta ahora subo capitulo, estoy terminando detallitos de vete y descansa en paz para subirlo prontito, espero disfruten este capitulo y como siempre gracias por leer...n_n**

 **CAPITULO 3: L** a geografía, el miedo

La lección que S me dio con lo del diccionario dejó muchas inquietudes en mí; Hasta entonces, mi contacto con ese libro se había limitado a las tareas de la escuela, es decir, a consultar sólo aquellas palabras que eran sugeridas.

Jamás se me ocurrió ver el diccionario por que si para ver que cosas tenía por dentro. Bueno una vez busque una palabra que realmente creo que nos causa curiosidad a todos, pero no quiero decirla, no tengo la edad para aquello.

Era una palabrota de esas que uno escucha en el estadio, o que le escucha decir a su papa cuando ve partidos o noticias de políticos…en aquella oportunidad llegue a la página 684 y me encontré con una descripción que me dejó más confundido que al inicio .

Cuando le comenté a S sobre esto, me dijo que alguna vez él también había hecho lo mismo, pero que en el camino se encontró con unas palabras que le parecieron mucho más interesantes, me repitió términos como _púrpura y puntal._

-las conoces ¿?- me preguntó

Un poco avergonzado y dobe como suele decirme el a veces tuve que decirle que no, días más tarde, me acerque a el y orgulloso le dije…

-necesito que seas mi puntal en el deber de geografía dattebayo- el me miró y con una de sus sonrisas prepotentes me respondió con un sutil -acepto

S era uno de esos alumnos que haría sentir orgulloso a cualquier maestro en su tarea "desbrutalizadora" a favor de la humanidad; pero estoy seguro de que todo lo que S sabía no necesariamente correspondía a solo a una contribución de los profesores. S leía con frecuencia lo veía entregando buena parte de su tiempo a los libros. Leía no solo los de la escuela, sino que se interesaba por la literatura en general.

Cuando un día me pregunto si leía… yo le conteste con un "por supuesto" que retumbo por toda la escuela.-

-no te he preguntado si sabes leer dobe… quiero saber si sueles leer con frecuencia.

Otra vez y sus palabras rebuscadas… "sueles"

-claro que suelo-contesté con seriedad, para luego retroceder y decirle que leía muy poco o casi nada.

-no te preocupes, kitsune – me dijo relajado como siempre- algún día los libros serán tu puntal.

Yo no era mal alumno, lo justo sería decir que estaba en el promedio, mis notas eran lo suficientemente buenas como para no perder el año, y lo suficientemente malas como para que mi mamá sufriera un poco y me ganara un buen regaño de vez en cuando por parte de mi papi… pero había una, una materia que era mi carma, mi martirio, mi mas agonizante sufrimiento, la GEOGRAFÍA. Cada vez que me enfrentaba al nombre oficial de un país o de un rio, de una montaña, de un continente y esas cosas… en fin cada palabra me sonaba a cualquier otra cosa… a chino, alemán u otros mil idiomas y a esto sumarle un dato importante, todo indicaba, que el maestro de geografía asuma, se había planteado como meta de vida que yo comprendiera y aprendiera cada detalle de la distribución política, física e hidrográfica del mapamundi.

Sin embargo, continuamente yo era un fracaso dattebayo… aun recuerdo una ocasión en que contesté, en clase con la plena convicción de que estaba bien lo que decía…. Que el rio más importante de Asia era el EVEREST…

Yo era una caso perdido, siempre lo supe dattebayo… y a pesar de todas la explicaciones, todavía no comprendo el afán por complicar las cosas, pienso que si un país se llama república de konoha XD, su capital debe ser la ciudad de konoha, el principal rio, el rio konoha, su moneda debería ser el peso konohita, y los habitantes deberían ser konohanos… y así por el estilo, pero a cambio hay nombres todos rebuscados que solo le complican a uno más la existencia y que son casi imposibles de aprender y recordar, además para que hacer mapas, quiero decir, para que calcamos mapas de los libros si precisamente YA ESTAN EN LOS LIBROOOOS! Es incoherente.

Para S por el contrario, la geografía no solo le resultaba fácil, sino que le parecía fascinante. Y es que S tenia espíritu de viajero, el planeta no le alcanzaba para cumplir con todos sus anhelos de viajar y conocer lugares.

Solo había una materia que le molestaba… le parecía espeluznante y no exagero dattebayo… y esa era ortografía, y para compensar a la naturaleza en esta yo me sentía triunfador.

A pesar que S leía tanto, no tenia idea del lugar donde debía colocar una tilde, una coma, o un punto, no podía diferenciar entre una s una C y una z, tal vez por eso su obsesión con leer y mirar un diccionario, haber si aprendía, pero u_u no lo lograba satisfactoriamente.

-suena igual kitsune- me dijo un día- no se porque tanto interés en buscarles las diferencias. Y si te fijas lo mismo sucede con la b de burro y la v de baca; estoy seguro que a la vaca no le molestaría si a partir de hoy escribiéramos baca y lo mismo con el vurro.

Que S comprendiera y disfrutara de la geografía me resulto muy practico el día en que el maestro Asuma me envió una tarea especial para que pudiera recuperar varios puntos perdidos en una evaluación… consistía en dibujar en un cartel del mapamundi, con nombres de países, capitales, océanos, mares, paralelos y meridianos y en el extremo inferior del cartel debía escribir la cifra aproximada de la población mundial.

A simple vista parecía un trabajo sencillo y fácil de hacer, pero no fue así… en cuanto llegue a mi casa, me acerque a la mini biblioteca que teníamos en el estudio, pero que es realidad albergaba todo tipo de elementos ajenos al estudio, entre ellos una caña de pescar y una colección de sombreros de mi papá, la biblioteca de mi casa era bastante limitada era una vergüenza realmente, mi padre era un súper lector de periódico y de las revistas de deportes , mi mamá solo leía novelas y todos los libros de cocina que se le cruzaban.

La salvación lectora de mi familia eran mis abuelos, que devoraban toda clase de libros de aventuras, de condes, de policías… y muchos más. Ellos fueron los que le aportaron el sentido a la palabra biblioteca de nuestra casa….

Me empine un poco para ver y buscar un libro que me ayudara a hacer mi tarea… después de ver entre muchos, allí estaba el libro que salvaría mi vida, el almanaque mundial dattebayo… lo tome emocionado y cuando me dispuse a entrar en el XD, un gran número dibujado en la portada me sorprendió ingratamente: 1987.

Para mi mala suerte, los datos más recientes que pude encontrar en mi casa sobre la población del mundo, eran más viejos que yo.

Antes de caer en angustias, llamé por teléfon le recordé que había accedido a ayudarme. En menos de cinco minutos estuvo en mi casa con un grueso libro bajo el brazo

-hola kitsune, este es el libro que nos va a ayudar así que manos a la obra y espero que no lo arruines- me dijo con un deje de superioridad increíble, que solía usar siempre con migo..

-hai- algo preocupado o más bien mucho, por aquel trabajo

Tres horas después habíamos concluido el trabajo, El dibujo del inmenso mapamundi en el pliego de cartulina, todos los países tenían su nombre y su capital con un punto rojo, en el extremo inferior de la cartulina coloqué la cifra de el total aproximado de la población del mundo (un 6 acompañado de nueve 0).

Agotados por tanta energía derrochada en la horrible geografía, me tumbe sobre un viejo sillón mientras S se recostó sobre la cartulina que estaba en el piso, el abrió sus brazos y me dijo

-kitsune… en que lugar del mundo te gustaría vivir ¿?

Me arrodille junto a el, le pedí que se retirara de la cartulina para tener una visión completa del "mundo" y comencé a recorrer con mi dedo índice todos los países.

-los polos quedan descartados S… porque son muy fríos y me moriría, una isla tampoco porque no me gusta estar encerrado soy claustrofóbico, y tras del hecho hiperactivo, tampoco en áfrica porque me dan asco los bichos y que tal que un león me coma…definitivamente no dattebayo… a ningún país por el que tenga que ir por vía aérea, porque ya sabes que me dan miedo los aviones, creo que me quedo acá dattebayo…

Cuando levanté la mirada nuestros rostros quedaron prácticamente pegados, y como por alto de reflejo ambos nos dimos un pequeño beso…ambos nos separamos avergonzados por lo sucedido… pero S volvió a acercarse a mi… y me beso, esta vez un poco mas como decirlo… apasionadamente… algo tímido pero con los labios entreabiertos….

-irías con migo ¿?

Yo no sabia que hacer, que decir, que pensar o que sentir, era cierto que me sentía un poco atraído por el…pero…porque lo había hecho el ¿?

Después de separarnos S volvió a recostarse sobre el mapamundi, esta vez boca abajo (dejándome bastante sonrojado) empezó a mover sus manos al azar con los ojos cerrados, de pronto se detuvo en un una franjita de color marrón, era Portugal, al lado de España. junto al circulito rojo decía Lisboa…

-por aquí, por aquí comenzare mi viaje.

No me resulto fácil comprender porque S quería vivir en otro país y mucho menos el porque había hecho lo anterior y luego seguir como si nada…

Me levanté, lo tome de la mano y lo llevé hasta la ventana de la habitación de mis padres… dejando a un lado lo sucedido anteriormente también.

-vez ¿? Ahí hay una montaña que tiene nieve, no te parece hermosa ¿? Mira el cielo, te fijas ¿? Es más azul que el azul del de las casas de colores.

-pero no más azul que el de tus ojos dobe..

-…-hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, ya que me sonroje como cosa rara

-ya kitsune, que me decías ¿?

-y los arboles ¿? No te parece bonito que vengan con nido y pajarito incluido ¿?

-si kitsune, claro que me gusta todo eso, pero yo quiero conocer otros lugares, otros árboles y otras personas, quiero conocer todo el mundo.

\- y me vas a dejar dattebayo ¿?

-si quieres ir con migo hazlo… no hay problema, pero como le tienes miedo a todo...-y ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa prepotente

\- no es verdad

-a no ¿? No acabas de decir un montón de cosas y motivos `por los que no te irías de acá… que si no se que, que los leones, que los bichos que los aviones.

-….

Tampoco entendí esta vez a S, yo no conocía el mudo, pero no sentía la falta. Aquí estaba todo, mis amigos, mi familia, mi calle, mi tienda de ramen… además, aquí tenia a…S y ese era otro de los motivos para no querer irme de acá. Pero y si el se iba ¿?

******EL MIEDO****

Mi trabajo de geografía me otorgo dos puntos más en la nota del examen mensual. Con eso salve mi mesada, mi dignidad, de un regaño por parte de mis padres y por su puesto mi imagen ante el señor Asuma, pero aun había algo que me tenia inquieto.

Sin embargo, cada vez que miraba el mapamundi y Portugal se cruzaba por mis ojos, un escalofrío extraño sacudía todo mi cuerpo, no quería pensar en que S se fuera y menos a Lisboa, donde luego me enteré se habla un idioma que ni el ni yo conocemos.

En este punto podría parecer que s y yo habíamos logrado un dialogo permanente y fluido, pero admito que aun el panorama no se presentaba tan halagador. En muchas oportunidades me parecía que se comunicaba más fácilmente con otros chicos y chicas de la clase.

A S no le avergonzaba, como a mi, participar y darse a conocer… el ni siquiera elegía estar en las obras de teatro sin embargo estaba en ellas por elección de los maestros y a el… le daba igual, tenia tan buena memoria como para memorizarlo todo.

S no dejaba de sorprenderme en más de una oportunidad, me molesto el hecho de preocuparme tanto por él, por sus gustos y disgustos y no dejaba de pensar en el beso… porque ¿? Como hacia para mantenerme confundido e intrigado todo el tiempo ¿?

Algún tiempo transcurrió hasta que S y yo pudiéramos mantener una conversación fluida, quiero decir, totalmente fluida.

De regreso a casa aquella tarde en que decidí mostrarme absolutamente honesto sobre mis miedos, nuestro dialogo fue lo más parecido a un pacto de confianza. Me prohibió que le comentara a alguien sobre su miedo a la memoria y, a cambio de mi silencio, acepto ayudarme en las tareas de matemáticas. Por todos era conocido que mi peor debilidad en el aula después de la geografía, eran los números.

Nuestra conversación surgió a propósito de una tarea que nos envió la maestra de lenguaje, en la que nos pedía escribir una redacción de máximo 20 líneas, mínimo 10, sugerida por una fotografía que aparecía en nuestro libro, aquel autor la había denominado MIEDO… la imagen mostraba un amplio espacio en blanco, y un hombre vestido de negro. El hombre posaba con el cuerpo completamente rígido, por un efecto de retoque de fotografía, su rostro aparecía sin boca, los ojos estaban completamente desorbitados y no solo mostraban miedo sino también terror.

Aquella tarea nos obligó a pensar en las cosas o situaciones que nos provocaban patéticas sensaciones. Para mi no fue nada difícil, porque le tenía, o sigo teniendo miedo casi a todo.

El miedo más miedoso que sentía XD era el que experimentaba cada vez que subía a un avión así fuera solo de muestra o para enseñarnos algo….no entendía como un montón de metal tan pesado y lleno de personas se podía mantener en el aire como si nada dattebayo… si tan solo pudiera abrir la ventana y tomar un poco de aire, seria maravilloso, pero no, a cambio hay que estar encerrado por horas a veces y eso es lo peor T_T

El otro miedo más horrible que tenia eran las arañas guala cala… que me `perdonen los que tienen de mascota una araña XD pero para mi seria lo mejor que todas se extinguieran dattebayo, y las mariposas negras que ni siquiera son mariposas, S me contó que si se posaban con las alas abiertas eran polillas, como puede haber polillas tan GRANDES, es espeluznante cuando vuelan y siempre siento que me persiguen, una vez salí corriendo de un salón de clases pasando por encima de todo el mundo, por que creía que la cosa esa me iba a matar, S no paró de reír esa tarde u_u

Cuando S me hablo de su miedo a la memoria, no sabia que decir, en principio me pareció que me estaba tomando del pelo, por lo que lo mire y lo mire, esperando una sonrisa de esas prepotentes… que lo traicionara, pero no…. Definitivamente hablaba en serio

-a la memoria ¿? Extraño, eh ¿?

-no-contesto el-no es extraño

Y dando media vuelta, levanto su mano, me revolvió el cabello como todos los días y se despidió

-oye kitsune- antes de salir me dijo- ya sabes que soy un poco malo en ortografía, podrías revisar mi tarea antes de dársela a la maestra ¿?

-por supuesto- esa era una súper oportunidad para devolver el favor que S me había hecho con el mapamundi, y para enterarme antes que toda la clase, de los miedos de mi amigo.

La curiosidad me abordo durante toda la tarde dattebayo…me moría por saber que escribiría S en su redacción sobre el miedo y como podría explicar su miedo a la memoria.

Durante toda la tarde esperé con diccionario en mano que S llegara con su tarea, esperé en vano, porque jamás llegó.

Al día siguiente antes de entrar a la clase le dije:

-y ¿?... te estuve esperando dattebayo

-discúlpame kitsune, pero es que termine muy tarde y le pedí a mamá que me ayudara, me daba pena venir tan tarde.

Ya en clase de lenguaje, cada uno paso en su turno a leer la breve composición… la mía era del odio a los aviones…de la cual ya les he comentado un poco.

Sakura, la indeseable…no pudo ser más convencional. Confesó en su lectura cursi, que su más grande miedo era el de perder el cariño de todos sus amigos del curso. Días después se postularía para la presidencia del consejo estudiantil. Sencillamente era un fastidio, pero debo confesar que le tenía envidia por ser tan popular… y odio decirlo… bonita =¬.¬=

Debo decir que muchas lecturas resultaron trilladas y monótonas; algunos temas eran demasiado frecuentes como la soledad, los ratones y la oscuridad.

En cambio, otras tantas redacciones me sorprendieron por lo entretenidas y creativas, por ejemplo akimichi choji, escribió sobre el miedo que le producían las sopas. La tarea que presento, como titulo le puso, superpostre, en esta conto un sueño repetitivo que ha sufrido desde que era casi un bebe, en el que se ve frente a un plato de sopa enorme, y cuando esta a punto e llevarse la primera desagradable cucharada a la boca, la sopa se convierte en un monstruo acuoso que lo atrapa con sus fideos y lo lanza a un abismo de coles y espinacas. Lo único que le salvaba de esa pesadilla era la repentina aparición de un súper héroe llamado SUPERPOSTRE, que es un gran hombre de helado, con capa de chocolate y nariz de cereza, que le extiende su musculoso brazo para salvarlo de los aterradores tentáculos del monstruo de sopa, jajaja loco no creen ¿?.

No todos celebraron la redacción de choji, probablemente porque no la entendieron, pero quienes hemos sufrido ese tipo de persecuciones, en mi caso salvados por el SUPERAMEN XD , podemos solidarizarnos con él por su temor.

Para cuando llegó el turno de S, la curiosidad me había invadido, tomo su cuaderno, se paró en frente del salón y leyó el titulo de su composición: las abominables guerras.

De inmediato, pasó a leer un relato en el que tocaba temas como los bombardeos, las armas y ese tipo de cosas relacionados con la muerte de inocentes en las guerras.

S concluyó su relato con una frase tan común y corriente que me decepciono por completo, no niego que su frase era autentica y era muy sentida, pero creo que eso lo hubiese podido decir cualquiera, dijo algo como – temo mucho a la guerra y sueño con un mundo de paz para esta y todas las demás generaciones- ese no era S.

Su trabajo, por supuesto recibió el aplauso de todos, y la maestra lo felicitó tanto por el tema así como por su magnifica redacción…

Yo no aplaudí, acepto que su lectura me conmovió dattebayo, pero me sentí engañado, solo yo sabia que S había rehuido al tema que en realidad lo atemorizaba …al mismo tiempo me entró más curiosidad… por que le atemorizaba tanto tocar ese tema ¿?

-que pasa naruto… tienes envidia de la magnifica redacción de S- kun– me dijo la indeseable de sakura… no niego que era muy bonita, y en parte me atraía un poco, pero siempre se burlaba de mi, por las cosas que hacia o decía, y sobre todo por mis marcas en la cara…

-pues no dattebayo… realmente me sentí un poco…-preferí no decir nada así que solo la evite- ah no te importa creo que no serias capaz de comprenderlo dattebayo

-lo que pasa es que eres tan tonto que no sabes que decir verdad ¿?-en ese momento soltó una carcajada y se alejó de mi junto a sus amigas.

Esperé hasta el recreo, me hacer qu le dije irónico…

-bien, S, muy bien, te feliciiiiito dattebayo =¬_¬=, nos convenciste casi a todos.

S me miró, guardo sus cosas en el pupitre y salió sin decirme nada. Yo lo seguí, lo alcance, y en el patío le reclame:

-porque me mentiste S ¿?

-no he mentido- contestó-la idea de vivir en una guerra me da mucho miedo-dijo con su voz seria y su mirada profunda.

-si, a mi también, pero tu me habías dicho que….

-que nada, kitsune, no quiero hablar más sobre el tema.

-pero S

-por favor Naruto-

Era la primera vez que S me decía de esa manera después de haber elegido llamarme kitsune….eso me hizo pensar que realmente estaba molesto se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-has lo que quieras… al fin y al cabo eres UCHIHA no ¿?... el que todo lo puede y todos quieren… que puede importar lo que yo piense no dattebayo ¿?

En ese momento se detuvo…me volteo a mirar con el seño fruncido… y luego volvió a caminar, creo que también se sintió dolido por la forma en que lo llame. Continuo caminando hacia la cancha de futbol, donde se junto con otros chicos y se alejó hasta que lo perdí de vista.


	4. La verdad, la fiesta

**HOLA! SI TARDE SIGLOS LO SE!, mi pc estaba dñana, por poco y pierdo todo lo que llevaba, espero lo disfruten n_n gracias por leer besos**

 **CAP4: La verdad, la fiesta.**

En los días siguientes, S no volvió a tocar el tema, cuando alguien le preguntaba, o le felicitaba por la súper nota que le había dado la maestra, este solo agradecía y cambiaba de tema abruptamente y lo hacía aun más cuando yo estaba presente.

En un principio, la intriga y la incertidumbre me dieron oportunidad de pensar el los cientos de razones por los que S no quería referirse a su verdadero temor a la memoria. Luego pensé que me había mentido, y que en realidad le tenía miedo era a las guerras y no a otra cosa

Días después, cuando casi habíamos olvidado el "incidente", S me invito a almorzar a su casa. No había nada de extraño en ello, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, además el también había venido a la mía

-hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte kitsune- dijo algo emocionado…entre lo que cabe la palabra emocionado en el

-a quien ¿?- le pregunté- tienes algún familiar que cocine ramen y de casualidad va a ser mi chef personal ¿?

-deja de decir dobadas- dijo mirándome serio- nada de eso es una sorpresa XD

Había estado almorzando con ellos, y en ningún momento vi a alguien ajeno a la familia.

Pensé entonces que quizá esperaba a un invitado de última hora… entonces nos levantamos de la mesa

-a quien quieres presentarme dattebayo ¿?

-ven conmigo- me dijo tomándome de la mano, a lo cual yo me sonrojé un poco, subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a una puerta cerrada

S toco levemente y sin esperar contestación, abrió la puerta y entró. Detrás de el pasé yo.

En la habitación, sentada frente a la ventana, estaba una mujer muy delgada de cabello blanco y manos arrugadísimas

\- hola abuela como estas ¿?- dijo S, la mujer abrió sus brazos, sonrió y contesto

-itachi, hijito, que alegría me da verte- S se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y continuó

-soy sasuke abuela…y he traído a mi amigo naruto...le digo kitsune de cariño… quiero que lo conozcas

-kitsune, que hermoso lo dices por las hermosas marcas en sus mejillas ¿?…itachi están comprometidos ¿? Se van a casar ¿?-de verdad que la abuela de s decía cosas…además creo que no se había dado cuenta de que doy un niño

S y yo no pudimos contener la carcajada, cosa que me extraño `por parte de el

\- no abuela, nada de eso, además el es un niño…

-ya se…pero como tu hermano si tiene novio ¿?

-itachi es cosa aparte, además yo soy sasuke…recuerdas ¿?

-ahhh ya veo

-kitsune es mi amigo, y vamos juntos a la escuela, vive en la casa del frente y jamás me casare con el, te lo puedo asegurar- no puedo negar que eso me dolió un poco

Yo me acerqué a ella y formalmente la salude-hola señora, me da gusto conocerla-ella me miro con dulzura y me respondió - llámame tsunade y dame un beso kitsune

-ya has comido itachi ¿?-pregunto la abuela al voltear a mirar de nuevo a S- te veo muy delgado. Si tienes hambre, tengo unas galletas de avena y miel en el cajón de mi mesita

-soy sasuke abuela, y no te preocupes, acabo de almorzar

No pude soportar la curiosidad, me acerqué discretament le pregunte porque lo llamaba itachi

-la abuela es mala para los nombres-me contestó en voz muy bajita-no los recuerda con facilidad. Bueno, la verdad es que la abuela recuerda muy pocas cosas, ha perdido, la memoria

S tomo un pesado libro que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche y dijo…

-ponte cómoda abuela, el capítulo de hoy es un poco largo

Yo me senté en la alfombra y me dediqué a observar cada detalle que se presentaba ante mis ojos. Se sentó frente a la abuela en un banco de madera y empezó a leer en voz alta página por página de un libro, que según su portada se llamaba el camino ninja XD

No soy capaz de repetir o relatar algo de lo que S leyó, no estaba prestando el más mínimo de atención. Todos mis sentidos estaban orientados al rostro de la abuela de S, que abría sus ojos quizá cuando algún pasaje de la lectura le llamaba la atención. Luego colocaba su arrugado y flaco dedo índice a la altura de su mejilla y poco a poco el dedo recorría su rostro hasta tropezar con uno de sus labios.

S no había alcanzado ni la quinta página del libro, cuando el sueño venció a la tsunade…un ronquido leve alteró a S, que de inmediato interrumpió la lectura. Se acercó a la ventana, corrió la cortina y colocó una manta sobre las piernas de la abuela, en silencio me dijo que saliéramos de la habitación.

Nos dirigimos al jardín, y entonces s respondió a todas as preguntas que alcancé a formular, pero que flotaban en mi cabeza.

-mi abuela ha perdido la memoria

Me comentó que no hubo un incidente en especial que provocara esta situación, y que si lo había, el no lo conocía. Simplemente un día su abuela empezó a olvidarse de las cosas.

Me contó que al principio olvidaba cosas como donde dejaba las llaves y cosas por el estilo, luego se dieron cuenta que le costaba recordar cosas que habían ocurrido unas horas antes, ayer, la semana pasada.

-yo caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba, cuando la abuela dejó de decirme que yo era su nieto preferido, quizá ya no lo recuerda…cuando yo era más chico, cada domingo, iba con mamá a visitarla. Apenas llegaba a su casa, corría hasta la cocina y me abrazaba a sus piernas y le decía "me has extrañado abuela ¿?". Ella me subía en sus brazos y me decía…"como no extrañarte si eres mi preferido ¿?". Era un secreto entre los dos, un secreto que el resto de los nietos no sabía, pero la abuela lo negaba con una mentira piadosa…"los quiero a todos por igual". La abuela me enseño a leer, a escribir, a dibujar a jugar. Las tardes de vacaciones me sentaba en sus piernas y ella me leía un libro. Solíamos ir a un parque en el pueblo y esperábamos a que una banda tocara y tocara y tocara su música para todo el público que se reunía en las calles…me contaba historias, me peinaba como yo quería y no como me dejaba mamá con el pelo aplastado….recuerdo que el día de mi graduación del jardín de infantes…ella fue quien me peinó….y siempre me compraba golosinas.

-…..-nunca había visto a S de esa forma…realmente se veía triste cuando hablaba de su abuela(N/A: además cuando se ha visto que sasuke hable tanto XD)

-cada día cuando entro a saludarla y me siento frente a ella y aunque me llama itachi deidara o kisame o como sea, solo `pretendo que grabe en su mente mi rostro, que no me olvide y que si existe un espacio en su memoria, conserve una sola frase "te quiero abuela".

Al decir esto, S se puso de pie y camino un poco lejos de mi, yo preferí no seguirlo; en la última frase, la voz se le había cortado. Imagine que quería llorar y estar solo. Me incorporé detrás de el y le dije

-sasuke… yo creo que tu abuela sabe quien eres y cuanto lo quieres. Estoy seguro de eso dattebayo…

En ese momento creí que lo más conveniente era irme, le di las gracias y me despedí de el y cuando iba llegando a la puerta del jardín, el me detuvo y me dio la vuelta

-naruto-me sorprendió que me llamara por mi nombre-nunca te olvides de mi…-después de eso me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente.

Aquella noche comprendí que S le tenía miedo a ser olvidado.

**************/****************/**************/

Las semanas siguientes intenté persuadirlo para que habláramos sobre los recuerdos, sobre el tamaño, la fuerza y el lugar donde habita la memoria, pero en cada oportunidad, S encontró la manera de escabullirse del tema. Finalmente decidí que quizá era mejor no presionarlo. Además, pensé que a mi tampoco me gustaría que me hablaran sobre arañas o aviones dattebayo o quizá de fantasmas, aunque debo admitir que para ese momento luego de todo lo que había vivido junto a S, mis miedos resultaban ridículos, absurdos e insignificantes.

Quise olvidar el asunto. Si bien no lo logré, al menos pude dejarlo de lado.

***********/*****************/***************/

Una mañana S salió de su casa un poco agotado, más de lo normal diría yo… yo lo estaba esperando en frente y su madre me hablo….

-Naruto ven por favor- me dirige a ella con algo de curiosidad

-toma naruto esto es para ti- me dijo sasuke mientras me entregaba una tarjeta, al tenerla entre mis manos, recordé cuando soñaba con recibir una carta o una tarjeta romántica de parte de S…saqué la tarjeta, y nuevamente mi ilusión se desvaneció

La tarjeta tenía una ilustración del hombre araña y decía en letras rojas y azules "te invito a mi fiesta"

-que es esto

-no lo vez naruto- me decía su madre- sasuke cumple años el sábado… y necesito que me ayudes a repartir las demás porque se que sasuke no lo haría…estas cordialmente invitado-me entregó las demás tarjetas y me sonrió, yo emocionado accedí a entregarlas todas.

-gracias… y lo haré con gusto

Al llegar a la escuela me dedique a repartir las invitaciones de S, pero eran tantas que hasta pensé que el hokage de mi serie favorita "runato" estaría invitado XD…pero eso era imposible...=T_T=

Lo único malo de todo fue que al abrir la invitación para leerla después de que ya había entregado las demás era ver al hombre araña, sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo…jamás pensé que S con toda su imaginación, no convencería a su madre de hacer las tarjetas con otra cosa...ya era un chico grande casi un adulto además de su inteligencia…como elegir a un hombre con traje ridículo además araña.

Todos los chicos y chicas de la clase tenían una invitación para su fiesta.

A pesar de todo, s estaba contento, nunca lo había visto así, era extraño… se le oían decir cosas como

-va a haber comida, música y diversión por horas y horas. Pueden llevar traje de baño, mi papá tendrá lista la piscina…veremos películas de miedo, la fiesta empezará a las 2 de la tarde

Esa semana, S estuvo alardeando de sus preparativos… parecía cualquier chico, menos el… el viernes al salir de la escuela…S me tomo de las manos y me dijo:

-kitsune, no te lo había dicho antes, pero tienes que saberlo. Me gusta alguien, creo que estoy enamorado….es alguien que me gusta mucho, nunca creí sentir esto por alguien, y menos por esa persona, realmente es un poco raro, ya que como tu lo dices soy demasiado callado y hasta frio, pero creo que esa persona me ha tocado el corazón…mañana en la fiesta, le pediré que este con migo.

Me quede como las gárgolas del campanario, frio y paralizado. Lo único que atiné a decir fue-quien es ¿? De quien te enamoraste ¿?-S me vio de una manera bastante fría pero seria y llena de ilusión a la vez… era raro, era la primera vez en la vida que lo veía así, luego de esto me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente… fue entonces cuando dije para mis adentros "me cambiaron a S…quien es ese y que quiere de S y de mi "

-todavía no te lo puedo decir, lo diré mañana en la fiesta, espera hasta entonces kitsune… lo único que te puedo decir, es que no la llevamos bien y que nos comprendemos el uno al otro.

Nos despedimos, y llegue a casa hecho un puñado de nervios. No podía evitar pensar que esa persona podría ser yo. Cuando S había recalcado nos comprendemos el uno al otro, esta frase, parecía dirigida únicamente a mi, intente hacer memoria haber si recordaba a S acercándose a otro chico o a una chica con particular atención, pero no lo tenia presente…además no hay que quitarle crédito al "beso el otro día".

Siempre me había parecido que s era igual con todos pero conmigo era diferente, durante la tarde, probé que ropa ponerme, para verme mejor, nunca me había preocupado eso, ya que soy bastante despreocupado dattebayo, pero el día siguiente era importante… y por alguna razón no podía evitar querer verme bien.

**************/**************/**************/

Al día siguiente, diez minutos entes de las dos de la tarde, llegué a su casa con un pantalón negro bajo de las rodillas unas sandalias negras muy bonitas… y una camiseta normal de manga corta azul cielo con una espiral naranja en la espalda…iba perfumado y muy limpio… no es por presumir, pero me veía muy bien (N/A: no lo dudo *¬*) no atine a decir otra cosa más que

-feliz cumpleaños S!

S me miro con unos ojos en los que creí adivinar su gran amor, me abrazo nuevamente cosa extraña, pero en fin…las personas cambian dattebayo, y más si están enamoradas no ¿?

-me alegra que hallas venido, tu no podias faltar hoy.

Luego de esa frase, mi corazón se salió de su lugar, y recorrió todos los espacios de mi cuerpo, lo sentía latir en mi frente, en mis rodillas en mi garganta, era horrible pero emocionante a la vez dattebayo.

No sé si los cardiólogos hayan estudiado este fenómeno patológico, pero cada vez que miraba a S, sentía que el corazón se escapaba de mis dominios. Imagino que si esto en realidad sucede, lo más probable es que el corazón pida a cualquier otro órgano que lo "cubra" durante su ausencia.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, también sentí una especie de latidos en mi estomago, y como nunca creí el cuento de las mariposas, asumo que finalmente encontré mi propia respuesta dattebayo. +Luego de este primer encuentro, le entregué su regalo, lo abrió y puso cara de "me gusta mucho" aunque creo que le debió parecer patético.

Era un libro titulado "trucos de magia para adolecentes" durante toda la semana pasada le pedí a mi padre que me llevara buscar un regalo para S, pero la parecer anduvo corto de tiempo y el viernes en la noche llego con cara de padre muy comprensivo XD, y me dijo "encontré un regalo perfecto para tu amiguito" el libro me pareció horrible hasta a mi.

Entré a la casa de S y comencé a descubrir toda la decoración que su madre había preparado…cosas rojas y azules… y una figura del hombre araña en cada esquina de la casa

-no te fijes kitsune…la decoración fue idea de mi madre, me tenia loco así que la deje hacer lo que quiso, por mi habría solo bombas negras y azules oscuras

-pero…tenia que poner telarañas también ¿?

-lo se…¬_¬… ya se que no te gustan las arañas, lo siento dobe, pero no es mi culpa

-no hay cuidado teme, solo trata de no hacer que me acerque a esas cosas.

Desde ese momento, preferí mantenerme a la máxima distancia posible de esas horribles telarañas y los animalejos arácnidos encima de estas, aunque sabia que eran de plástico, no podía evitar sentir repulsión.

Por primera vez quise tomar una actitud…como decirlo, más adecuada y menos a la defensiva caminé por el jardín, imaginando el lugar más romántico, que seguramente escogería S para su declaración, se que eso suena raro…y no crean que para mi no, el simple hecho de reconocer que me gusta un hombre, y más mi mejor amigo, a veces me hace dudar a cerca de si el podría sentir algo por mi… pero y a mi me gusta el, por que yo no a el ¿?

Mientras S terminaba con los últimos detalles, me senté en un lugar del jardín…a pensar las mil y mil cosas que podría decirme s y la manera en que debería responderle…llegue a la conclusión que de pronto menos me gusta, por que es lo más común, pero no por nada lo es… ya que funciona a la perfección"no se que decirte, S. me tomas por sorpresa, lo pensare y el lunes te digo ne ¿?"

Después de un rato, la gente empezó a llegar. Pronto todos los compañeros de clase, algunos chicos y chicas de otros cursos, los primos y un montón de desconocidos para mi dattebayo… estaban en la piscina, la cancha de futbol, y viendo algunas películas entre otros.

Yo me senté al lado de la abuela tsunade en el jardín, charlamos un rato, sobre sus escasísimos recuerdos de la gente que yo no conocía y luego se detuvo en una larga, larga sonrisa que yo no quise interrumpir. Parecía como si el ver tanta gente en casa viniera a ella alguna clase de recuerdos de su pasado feliz.

No me metí en la piscina, lleve mi traje de baño, pero no me sentí cómodo para usarlo… me excuse y dije que estaba algo resfriado. La verdad pensé ponerme el traje, pero descubrí que era el más chaparro y porque no decirlo el más infantil de todos, ya que la mayoría, ya estaban en proceso de convertirse en hombres y sus cuerpos eran más de adolecente, el mío… parecía más de un niño de 5 años.

Yo me mire frente a una de las ventanas que me sirvió como espejo, y salvo por mi ropa… parecía más un niño de pre kínder y hasta una niña ¿? Si, esa era la verdad tenia cara de niña… pero en fin eso no va al caso ahora. Además el traje que llevaba en mi maleta era de un modelo completamente infantil. Me di cuenta de que tenia dibujos de zorros por todas partes, y que decir del diseño… no era el típico bóxer que se utiliza a hora, mas bien parecía un calzoncillo XD de mal gusto… no tuve piedad, y al ver a caneca, allí lo eche con todo mi odio… de veras.

En un momento determinado, me sumí nuevamente en mis pensamientos, imaginando que dentro e poco casi tendría un …novio XD, cuando sentí, como todos corrían hacia la piscina… al oír el escándalo, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que alguien se estaba ahogando… me fije que en la banca donde estaba la abuela tsunade, ya no había nadie, me quité los zapatos y salí corriendo directo a la piscina, pensé que era la oportunidad `perfecta para demostrar lo que había aprendido en las clases de natación, y estaba seguro de ser el único allí que había tomado esas clases, si me mojaba, era lo de menos, por lo menos en mi mente quedaría para siempre un recuerdo valeroso.

Llegué al borde y entre el tumulto grité

-retírense, déjenme pasar- sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé a la piscina con mi ropa… el más espantoso silencio, invadió el jardín. S afuera de la piscina me dijo:

-que estas haciendo kitsune ¿?

-pensé que alguien se estaba ahogando, cuando escuche el ruido, y el tumulto, pensé que…

Ante la burla de todos, sai… se acercó a mí, me extendió su mano y mientras me ayudaba a salir me dijo…

-que lastima Naru… el ruido del tumulto, es porque Ino acepto ser la novia de sasuke(N/A: no me maten si ¿?... aguanten un poco bueno ¿?¿n_ñ) y todos los estábamos felicitando.

Solté la mano de sai, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era lanzarme nuevamente a la piscina, y que esta me tragara.


	5. Sai, el listado

**CAP5: Sai, el listado**

No quise volver a saber de S. luego de su fiesta de cumpleaños, sentí que no quería verlo, al menos durante algún tiempo.

El lunes siguiente Salí rumbo a la escuela y decidí no esperar a S decidí caminar solo. A partir de ese momento, S debería asumir la responsabilidad de su decisión, si no me quería en su vida, al menos debería aprender a recorrer solo el camino hacia la escuela.

Camine despacio, despacio, despacio; creo que guardaba una vaga y secreta esperanza de que s me alcanzara, para entonces yo poner mi cara de ogro.

Luego de 15 min sin encontrarlo en mi camino, decidí correr de vuelta a casa; cuando llegue, toque la puerta y grité fuertemente:

-sal ya S estas retrasado (XD)… te estoy esperando

-naruto, sasuke salió hace rato, salió a las seis en punto… dijo que pasaría por la casa de una amiguita, creo que su nombre es ino…que lastima que no te halla avisado-me dijo la madre de S cuando abrió la puerta

Por segunda ocasión, en menos de tres días, sentí que me convertía en un bicho miserable. Corrí a todo lo que mis piernas me daban, pero no pude llegar a tiempo a la escuela. El maestro asuma me recibió con su mirada severa y con la poco creativa me dice.

-se le pegaron las sabanas señor naruto ¿?

Debí atravesar todo el salón escuchando sus absurdos comentarios sobre la importancia de la puntualidad y sobre el respeto a los compañeros, profesores y a la clase, mientras sentía en mi cuerpo clavadas las miradas de todos los burlones.

Cuando llegó la hora del recreo llego, supuse que S se acercaría a mí para darme las explicaciones que yo quería, pero no fue así. Sonó la campana, lo vi acercarse hasta el pupitre de ino y salieron juntos tomados de la mano, aquella fue la primera vez que sentí la urgente necesidad de que el mundo se detuviera hasta que yo pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me sentía más solo de lo normal, más solo que cualquier bicho animal o cosa extraña en el mundo… caminé hasta la biblioteca y me senté en una banca, tomé un libro que se encontraba en una mesa cercana y lo puse frente a mí, para que la gente pensara que estaba leyendo. Pero no lo hacia realmente… estaba pensando en mi turbulento fin de semana y en mi espantoso lunes, pensaba en S y me daban ganas de llorar.

A partir de ese día todo cambió radicalmente en mi vida, debí acostumbrarme nuevamente a caminar solo hasta la escuela; si acaso me encontraba en la ruta, con S el corría, me saludaba y pasaba doblando la esquina de la calle 17 para luego tomar la avenida en la que vivía ino... su novia =ò_ó=.

Ya no charlábamos, ya no nos visitábamos, ya no hacíamos las tareas juntos ni reíamos XD como antes. Cada vez que lo veía con ino, sentía una rabia infinita. Y es que no entendía como había podido enamorarse de ella.

Un día mi salvador y extraño amigo sai se acercó a mi y luego de abrir una conversación sin importancia, me dijo:

-yo se lo que te pasa Naru-chan, estas celoso-me tomo varios segundos entenderlo… y luego de asimilarlo, sentí como la temperatura subía en mi cuerpo.

-baka! Que estas diciendo ¿? Yo ¿?. Yo celoso ¿?, de que o de quien ¿?de S ¿? de ino ¿? Vaya que no me conoces sai…pero a quien se le ocu… celoso yo ttebayo ¿?...esto era lo ultimo que me faltaba.

-gomen nasai Naru-chan, pero es que me pareció que…

-que nada! S puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera y a mi no me importa dattebayo =u.u=#incluso puede enamorarse de esa tonta que jamás a visto un diccionario o un mapamundi, peor aun un almanaque mundial. Puede salir con ella y hablar de cualquier cosa, menos de las capitales de los países. Por que estoy segurísimo que ino ni siquiera imagina que Lisboa es la capital de Portugal y que Portugal esta en la `península ibérica, junto a España. No me importa lo que S haga, no me importa que deje de hablar conmigo, como lo hacíamos antes, ni que deje de acompañarme cada mañana camino a la escuela. No me interesa que me ayude a hacer las tareas de matemáticas ni las de geografía. No quiero saber nada de el porque, porque… porque lo odio.

Salí corriendo mientras las lágrimas de rabia me inundaban el rostro y las manos; sin embargo, me sentí muy importante porque aquella escena de llanto-tristeza-rabia y demás me resultaba muy parecida a una telenovela que mi madre veía en las noches XD.

No llegaba ni a los 15 años y ya mi vida se parecía a una novela ¿?…minutos más tarde, sai volvió a acercarse a mi, y como siempre… tímidamente o mas bien con precaución se acercó y me dijo.

-perdóname Naru-chan, no quise que te sintieras mal, solo pretendía que charláramos un poco, y que, si querías, me contaras lo que te estaba sucediendo, pero por favor no te enojes conmigo, ya entendí que S no te importa, que su noviazgo con ino te resulta indiferente, que es un idiota y que lo mejore que pudo pasar fue que se alejara de ti…

-que no me importa ¿? Que no me interesa ¿? Que me resulta indiferente ¿? Parece que no te dieras cuenta que S es mi mejor amigo y que no te permito que digas que es un idiota por que no lo es… solo yo estoy autorizado para decírselo yo dattebayo, todo lo que le suceda me importa mucho.

-(quien lo te entiende Naru-chan u_u) pero si me acabas de decir que lo odias….

-pero no es cierto ¡! Lo odio pero no lo odio esta claro ttebayo ¿?

-mmm la verdad es que no te entiendo, pero bueno…

-pero nada, no quiero hablar contigo, y ya me canse de explicarte y que sigas haciendo preguntas bobas …. Adiós.

Por su puesto, horas más tarde, cuando logre digerir mi triste dialogo con sai, sentí una vergüenza horrible. El pobre se había acercado a mi con la mayor intención de brindarme su solidaridad, y yo lo trate como si de un trapo de cocina se tratase.

Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela y me aproxime a el con cara de arrepentimiento y le pedí que me disculpara

-no importa Naru-chan, eso ya es del pasado… ya es asunto olvidado– me sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisa… pero se notaba una dulzura extraña y una sinceridad inigualable.

Me aleje de el más tranquilo y esbozándole una sincera sonrisa también, pero su última frase me martillo durante horas y horas "ya es asunto olvidado", como era `posible, se podía acaso olvidar un suceso desagradable con tanta facilidad ¿?

No tenia muchos amigos, la verdad casi ninguno, me sentía muy solo, el único rostro amable que me rondaba era el de sai, pero ya había sido lo suficientemente ridículo con el, y pensaba que seguramente ya no estaría interesado en escucharme.

Por suerte estaba equivocado, sai no solo me extendió su mano cuando tuve que salir de la piscina en la fiesta de S, sino que, en medio de mi soledad, acepto escucharme, ayudarme y ser mi amigo. De alguna manera, volvió a extenderme la mano… una tarde a la salida de la escuela me atreví a preguntarle

-crees que sea posible que yo olvide ciertas cosas que me hacen daño dattebayo ¿?

-Esas cosas tienen que ver con S- pregunto interesado

-mmm digamos que si.

-entonces la respuesta es… NO, creo que no podrás olvidarlo.

Insistí con toda la terquedad imaginable, en que yo era capaz de sacar de mi cabeza todo aquello que pudiese afectarme o molestarme. Sai, sutil, como era propio en el, lo dudaba.

-y bien ¿? Naru-chan… que quieres olvidar ¿?

-en realidad, un poco de todo dattebayo.

-quizá exista una posibilidad de que puedas olvidar a S, te parece si escribes en un papel todo lo que quieres olvidar y luego lo discutimos ¿?

-si… me parece-

-pues entonces manos a la obra, mañana nos veremos y yo también haré una lista ne ¿?

-Genial sai ¡! Así compartiremos información sobre nuestros próximos olvidos dattebayo.

Aquella tarde escribí mi listado en una hoja que luego se convirtió en dos y luego en tres. El proceso no fue nada fácil, descubrí que el acto de recordar, viene acompañado de un montón de sonrisas espontaneas, que luego se convierten en nostalgias tristonas. Una tras otra las líneas se sumaban en mi "investigación de la memoria ".

Cuando al día siguiente me junte con sai, me pidió que yo iniciara con la enumeración. No comentaré todos los recuerdos incluidos en el papel, pero si los más importantes.

-yo Uzumaki naruto, quiero olvidar:

*cuando S decidió llamarme kitsune

*cuando S y yo hablamos sobre nuestros miedos dattebayo

*cuando en el examen de matemáticas, S me pasó un papelito con todas las respuestas.

*cuando me presto su diccionario

*cuando al saludarme, me sacudía el cabello

*cuando me presentó a su abuela tsunade

*cuando me dijo que no le parecía tan pequeño

*cuando me ayudo a dibujar el mapamundi, y otras cosas que pasaron ese día =_=

*cuando cargó mi mochila hasta la escuela, porque yo me había lastimado la rodilla en un juego

*cuando decidió convertirse en el novio de ino

*cuando me confío el secreto de…. -Bueno uno que solo el y yo conocemos dattebayo

*cuando me prestó su bici para ir a hacer las compras para el almuerzo

*cuando me invitó a comer ramen –bueno quizá eso no lo quiera olvidar dattebayo XD

Sai y yo soltamos una carcajada que no duró mucho…leí detenidamente el resto de la lista, mientras sai me escuchaba atentamente. Cuando termine me dijo:

-no entiendo Naru-chan porque quieres olvidar a S si ha sido un buen tipo ¿?

-no pretendo que lo entiendas sai … solo quiero que me ayudes a olvidar todo eso. S ya no esta en mi vida, ya no es más mi amigo, esta más ocupado en ser el novio de ino. Quiero olvidar que lo extraño, que me hace falta hablar con el. Quiero olvidar que lo… quiero mucho…. Ahhh mejor léeme tu listado dattebayo.

Sai abrió un papelito escrito con perfecta caligrafía, me miro, se sonrojo y leyó:

-yo, sai hitarai… quiero olvidar a ino

-NANI ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? a ino ¿? Tu ¿?, no lo puedo creer, porque no me dijiste antes ¿?-dije completamente atónito y aterrado…waaa a sai le gustaba ino o.O

-por favor naruto, no digas nada, no se lo he contado a nadie. El único que lo sabe eres tú.

Sai estaba enamorado de ino la detestable. Y yo enamorado de S el detestable novio de la detestable. Aquella fue la primera vez que lo reconocí, y lo hice con más rabia que la que había sentido el día de la fiesta.

-ino nunca se fijó en mí

-S tampoco lo hizo

-yo no soy tan alto como S y tampoco tan apuesto e inteligente ò_ó

-yo tampoco soy tan alto como ino…

-ya no quiero saber nada de ella

-ni yo tampoco de el dattebayo, además y un detalle muy importante dattebayo =_= no soy niña

me sentía demasiado raro…además de feo, me gustaban los hombres ¿?, de veras que si era iluso al pensar que S se fijaría en mi… y que tal vez se le declararía a un hombre frente a todos… eso seria muy vergonzoso…. Lo que me ponía a veces a dudar era el beso del otro día, pero la única explicación para eso era una equivocación y un estúpido impulso.

Quien lo hubiese dicho, sai y yo unidos por la misma desgracia…. El amor imposible. Desde aquel día nos prometimos no hablar ni de S ni de ino, pensamos que eso nos ayudaría a olvidarlos, no se si lo logramos o no, solo se que al menos había encontrado un buen amigo, y no me sentiría tan solo.

Sai y yo teníamos un pacto que habíamos sellado un medio día, afuera de la escuela, con un helado de vainilla (XD). Ese pacto era ultra secreto, jamás nadie sabría sobre nuestro primer fracaso en el amor. De hecho cada vez que queríamos referirno ino, lo hacíamos con sobrenombres S era el "gavilán pollero" e ino "la gallina", con ese lenguaje, sabíamos que nadie sabría de quienes hablábamos.

Cuando alguna vez sentí que la nostalgia me rondaba, recuerdo que le pregunte a sai

-porque el gavilán pollero no se fijó en mi ¿? Será que la gallina es mejor que yo ¿?.

-la gallina es la gallina, y tu eres tu y punto

-…

-…

-tu me habrías elegido a mi dattebayo ¿?

-mmm no…eres muy pequeño y revoltoso

-…..

-y tu Naru-chan ¿?

-tampoco, aunque te pareces un poco a S nop… eres muy pálido y algo extraño dattebayo

Esas dos confesiones, fueron la gran garantía de que sai y yo seriamos amigos por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo


	6. El fin de clases, el tiempo

**CAP 6: El fin de clases, el tiempo.**

Transcurrió aproximadamente un mes y medio, y aunque no había olvidado a S, al menos me sentía mucho mejor ya no e afectaba en lo más mínimo caminar solo hasta la escuela y de vuelta a la casa. Ya no me ponía furioso, cuando veía como ino asfixiaba la mano de S en el recreo.

Sai se había convertido en mi amigo del alma nos entendíamos casi perfectamente. Nuestra pequeña diferencia era básicamente el gusto que tenia el por los bichos, pero sai era un aficionado que coleccionaba todo lo que midiera menos de 5 centímetros y tuviera seis o más patas, y en la clase de biología le iba muy bien en la parte de insectos con el profesor Shino XD … yo odiaba esa clase.

Muy cerca de que terminara el año escolar, todos nos alistábamos para la tradicional fiesta de fin de año. En esta oportunidad, la fiesta seria en la casa de sakura, en las afueras de la ciudad. Un día antes de la fiesta, me sorprendió que S se acercara a mí para charlar. Si bien no había dejado de ser muy atento y cordial conmigo desde que inicio su noviazgo con la gallina XD, nuestra distancia era muy evidente.

Se acerco a mí a la salida de la escuela y me dijo:

-hola kitsune, vas a tu casa ¿?... puedo caminar a tu lado ¿?

-si, claro dattebayo

-el corazón me latía a diez mil por hora pero lo disimulaba perfectamente (porque soy genial XD). Me molestaba muchísimo que eso me sucediera después de tanto tiempo.

En el trayecto hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Me contó que sus exámenes finales habían ido muy bien y que su padre le había ofrecido un premio por su rendimiento. Me dijo que él esperaba que ese premio fuera algo mejor, tal vez una bicicleta "típico".

-mas rápida ¿? Para que quieres que sea más rápida, para llegar más pronto a la casa de ino ¿?-ese comentario se me había escapado de los pensamientos, s ni siquiera me había comentado si ese era su regalo…sonrió prepotentemente como siempre y de medio lado, yo me mordí la lengua para no seguir diciendo boberías. Luego añadió:

-iras a la fiesta de fin de año ¿?

-pero claro dattebayo, porque me la perdería ¿?

-te llevara tu papá ¿?

-si, supongo que si…

Crees que podría ir contigo kitsune. Mis padres tienen un compromiso mañana y no pueden llevarme.

-claro, s iremos con mi padre

-y…quiero pedirte otro favor

-si, dime

-podríamos pasar por ino ¿?

Mi respuesta debió ser algo como "ni pensarlo, pero que es lo que te has creído ¡!que la gallina vuele, que aprenda, esa emplumada es tu novia, no pondrá jamás sus horribles patas encima de mi auto, bueno el de mi padre, da igual, ya que por herencia familiar es mío, lo entiendes ¿?"

Pero mi respuesta sorprendente fue:

-claro S mi papá no tendrá ningún problema, a las cuatro pasaremos por ti.

\- gracias kitsune, sabia que podría contar contigo.

Como en nuestros viejos tiempos, sacudió mi cabello, me dio un beso en la frente y antes de despedirse me dijo:

-y tus examenes finales que tal ¿? Cuanto sacaste en geografía ¿?

-saque 9, solo me equivoqué en la extensión de Oceanía… sai me ayudo a entender todo a la perfección… adiós.- pensé que al decir esto s saltaría de la envidia y diría "pero kitsune si yo soy el único que te ayudaba en geografía" y yo le diría "no te creas tan único S por que no te vas a revolotear con tu noviiia y yo me quedo a estudiar con mi nuevo mejor a de mejores amigos SAIII", por el contrario no obtuve respuesta alguna u_u

No, no quise amargarme la tarde, ya solo nos quedaban dos días de clase, y luego vendrían las maravillosas vacaciones sin S, sin la gallina, sinel maestro asuma, sin geografía y sin matemáticas, ver a ino tan cerca de mi era el último sacrificio antes del gran descanso de dos meses.

El sábado por la tarde S, su novia y yo hicimos la entrada triunfal a la fiesta de fin de año. No me detendré en detalles, la reunión resultó más divertida de lo que me la esperaba. A sai se le ocurrió llevar una cámara fotográfica para inmortalizar XD cada detalle de nuestra despedida.

Desde que vi a S en la tarde, creí notar en su rostro, que algo le preocupaba, pero no le quise dar importancia, sin embargo en el transcurso de la fiesta, lo noté bastante distante, como ido.(RIKU: ido= DADADADADA S: tu serás la única que piensa así u_u)

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, hora en que mi papá pasaría por nosotros, S se acercó a mí como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia y me dijo seriamente:

-naruto, necesito hablar contigo-cuando me llamo de esa manera, supe que era algo importante.

-dime, sucede algo ¿?- me pidió que saliéramos al jardín, puso su fría y seria mirada y continuo…

-recuerdas que te dije que mi papá me había prometido un premio ¿?

-hai, lo recuerdo.

-pues esta mañana me lo ha dado.

-te felicito s una bici nueva ¿?

-no, no es una bici, es un boleto de avión.

-Disney ¿? Te vas de vacaciones a Disney ¿?... que emoción dattebayo ¡! Sasuke, no olvides enviarme fotos tuyas con los personajes y sobre todo tráeme algo.

-NO, kitsune… no comprendes: mi papá me ha inscrito en una escuela en los Estados unidos, estudiare hasta terminar el bachillerato allá, viviré en casa de mi tío.

Yo continuaba siendo muy torpe para la geografía, pero sabia perfectamente en que lugar del mapa había pintado los Estados Unidos, con circulito rojo en Washington, y eso estaba muy lejos de mi país.

Quise decir algo, pero un nudo en la garganta me lo impidió. Luego de unos segundos me atreví a hablar:

-e… eso es una buena noticia no ¿?

-si, supongo que si es grandioso.

-te vas, S.

-si, creo que si…

-cuando ¿?

-la próxima semana, el sábado.

-pues me alegro mucho por ti, Estados Unidos debe ser a aprender ingles, entenderás las películas del cine sin necesidad de leer los subtítulos, aprenderás muchas canciones de moda…veras otra gente… montañas lugares bonitos… lo que a ti te gusta S, lo que a ti te gusta. Viajaaaaaaar, que no era ese tu sueño ¿'

Hubo un grande silencio, que pareció durar mil horas. Volví a ponerme en frente de el y le dije con los ojos aguados:

-te voy a… extrañar sasuke-me miro y susurro

-y prométeme que no te olvidaras de mí…-nos abrazamos tan fuerte como pudimos y en ese momento sai salió al jardín, e interrumpiendo la escena, gritó:

-naru-chan,….. huy …. perdón, tu padre esta afuera, antes de que se marchen, puedo sacarles una fotografía ¿?

-si –dijo S- claro que si-s se inclinó un poco y me rodeo con uno de sus brazos por los hombros y sonrió.

Yo no pude hacer lo mismo, aun estaba en shock… después de unos minutos, sonó un "click"… volví a mirar fijament le dije:

-te lo prometo.

/*******************/*****************/

Todo dejo de tener importancia, desde que supe que S se iría, cualquier cosa me parecía demasiado pequeña, incluso la gallina se desapareció de mi panorama mental. Sentía que antes de S no había tenido jamás un amigo y con mi claro espíritu "optimista" sentía que no tendría nunca, uno como el.

Luego de la fiesta de fin de año, no lo volví a ver durante cuatro o cinco días. No me atreví a visitarlo, porque no sabía que decir o hacer; pensé que quizá querría estar solo, con su familia o en los preparativos para el viaje.

En más de diez oportunidades me acerque al mapamundi que estaba en mi viejo almanaque y revise el tamaño y el color, la forma de los Estados Unidos, era absurdo, lo sé, pero cada vez que miraba el mapa pretendía que la distancia entre ese país y el mío se acortara aunque sea un poco

-si que te vas lejos ttebayo - susurraba en voz muy baja cada ves que miraba el mapa

El viernes por la tarde, un día antes de la partida de S, desperté con un agujerote en el estomago; pase todo el día caminando sobre las nubes (RISA: aprendió de shikamaru _ XD) sin saber que hacer. Por fin, se me ocurrió que una carta, me ayudaría a expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, y en un dos por tres la escribí.

No me preocupe de revisar la ortografía porque sabía que si tenía alguna falta, S jamás se percataría de ella. No transcribiré la carta dattebayo…es un poco larga, solo puedo decir que escribí muchas veces… te voy a extrañar, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y vuelve pronto….cursilerías XD lo se, pero todas ellas eran profundamente sinceras.

Lo que, mas me costo fue encontrar un final adecuado para mi carta. Pensé y pensé en la frase más adecuada, que no sonara a niña, y mucho menos que se imaginara cosas que no era… algo muy serio y pues con mucho cariño, que se interpretara como algo entre amigos XD.

Te recordare siempre

Con todo mi cariño, que tengas suerte teme

Uzumaki naruto "kitsune"

Esa frase me resultaba muy común, y no me gustaba hacer parte del montón, imagine que millones y millones de personas la escribían a diario en sus cartas y a mi me gustaba ser original…. Pero por algo era la más usada, era a prueba de tontos y con eso se decía todo así que por esta vez decidí dejarla.

Entrada la tarde, tome fuerzas, cruce la calle y golpee la puerta de la casa de S. su madre abrió, tan hermosa como siempre y le llamó.

-Sasuke, naruto esta aquí ¡!

Al rato bajo s con una sonrisa que, no puedo negarlo, me llamó mucho la atención… nunca creí ver a S… un apersona tan seria y tan fría… sonreír de esa manera.

Además, durante todo el día había imaginado, que el estaría tan conmovido como yo, que incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de atarse a una silla para impedir que sus padres lo condujeran al aeropuerto… pero, como siempre, S me sorprendió: no tenia ninguna huella de haber llorado siquiera un poco y tampoco lucia demacrado por el dolor de la partida.

-hola kitsune, que bueno que vienes, ya tengo casi todo listo para el viaje; acompáñame por si olvido algo importante.

S me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su habitación a toda carrera, mientras me decía atropelladamente.

-los años pasan volando, no veo la hora de llegar allá. Ya tengo la maleta lista… para cuando nos volvamos a ver, prométeme que crecerás al menos un poco… crees que debo llevar mis zapatos de futbol ¿?... donde habré dejado mi traje de baño ¿?... ah, no dejes de escribirme si consigues novia. Prométemelo kitsune, prométemelo.

Me senté en su cama, mientras lo veía correr de lado a lado. Su madre entraba con frecuencia al cuarto y le ayudaba a ordenar ropa, y objetos que aun no habían ocupado sitio en su maleta. En ese momento, me entere de que viajarían juntos: la madre de S lo acompañaría los dos primeros meses hasta que todo tomara su curso.

Minutos después, S se sentó junto a mí y me dijo:

-tengo que pedirte un gran favor antes de irme kitsune- tomo un enorme libro de su mesa de noche y me lo entregó - recuerdas ¿? Es el libro que le leo en voz alta a mi abuela. Quiero pedirte que lo conserves, y que de vez en cuando te des un tiempo y la visites para que, en mi lugar… continúes con la lectura de esta novela. Vamos en el capitulo cuarto, aquí en la pagina 52 – dijo señalando la pagina, asentí y tome el libro, y antes de que pudiese decir una cosa volvió a hablar

-ah, y por favor, háblale de mi siempre que puedas, kitsune. Ayúdame a que mi abuela me guarde en un rincón de su memoria-hubo un pequeño silencio y continuo-y el último favor… no te olvides de mi.

No te olvides de mi.

No te olvides de mi…

No te olvides de mí…..

S dijo la última frase seguida de un eco inexplicable, y algo extraño sucedió.

No soy capaz de explicarlo, sólo se que de pronto sentimos un estremecimiento muy fuerte, como si un sismo sacudiera la cuidad. Nos tomamos fuerte de las manos y cerramos los ojos inundados de pánico. Un par de segundos después, todo volvió a la normalidad, aparentemente, aparentemente, porque el ambiente lucia distinto, como impregnado de un color y una textura muy especiales.

-que fue eso s, un temblor ¿?

-no te asustes dobe… ya todo paso

Nos levantamos y nos acercamos a la ventana de la habitación de S, que dejaba ver el amplísimo jardín con arboles y piscina. Todo lucia calmo, como dormido… y extrañamente silencioso. No se escuchaba ni el motor de algún auto cercano, no se escuchaban las aves… nada, absolutamente nada se oía. S salió de la habitación en busca de su mamá. Cuando volvió me dijo sorprendido:

-no esta por ningún lado, debió salir y olvido decirme.

S me condujo hasta la calle por si encontrábamos alguien que nos explicara lo que sucedía, pensamos que si quizá hubiese sido un temblor, era normal que todo estuviese solo. Pero tanto ¿?.

Caminamos cerca de dos manzanas y no encontramos a nadie, no había ruido, nada.

-S, que pasa, ya me asuste dattebayo…

-no lo se kitsune… es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido… pero cálmate no seas dobe.

Como en un acto de reflejo y telepatía, S y yo nos miramos y miramos el reloj de la plaza, que se alcanzaba a ver desde allí… y la sorpresa fue bastante aterradora diría yo. El tiempo no avanzaba ni un segundo después de las 4 y 19 de la tarde.

Volvimos a la casa de S tan rápido como pudimos y empezamos a mirar todos los relojes de la casa, todos marcaban las 4 y 19…antes de ponernos más nerviosos, un acontecimiento más raro ocurrió.

De repente, como si asistiéramos a una función de cine, una imagen muy familiar proyectada en la pared se nos presento, era luminosa, tridimensional y con una nitidez asombrosa. En ella, aparecíamos S y yo caminando hacia la escuela.

Yo lo recordaba perfectamente, era uno de los primeros días de clase, cuando S y yo nos hablábamos por primera vez.

Luego una sucesión impresionante de imágenes, como si viviéramos un sueño, nos deslumbro. Podíamos ver escenas que a diario vivimos… algunas salidas y helados compartidos camino a casa…hasta que llego la imagen de aquel beso, que no podre olvidar y ambos nos miramos y sonrojamos a la vez, ninguno dijo nada.

En ese momento, las palabras sencillamente sobraban, creo que en nuestras mentes, en ese momento S y yo éramos capaces de reproducir las palabras y los diálogos que tuvimos durante este año… a S increíblemente, se le aguaron los ojos y yo… desde hace rato había empezado a llorar.

La habitación y las imágenes empezaron a perder luz y brillo poco a poco, hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

Ya no sentíamos miedo, no éramos capaces de decir ni una sola palabra, había un inmenso nudo en la garganta que nos lo impedía. Sabíamos que estábamos asistiendo a un acto portentoso, a un recorrido mágico por los recuerdos (RISA: que rayos fue eso…estas loca o quieres confundirnos con tus cosas infantiles –RIKU: porque todo lo arruinas T_T…es una especie de flash back a la antigua, como en los cuentos XD) nos soltamos de las manos y abrimos poco a poco los ojos, se alcanzaba a escuchar nuevamente aquel eco…

No te olvides de mí

No te olvides de mí.

No te olvides de mí….

Ni siquiera nos habíamos movido de la habitación, todo había sido una fantasía, pero aun así una bella experiencia.

La puerta de la habitación de S se abrió y con ella volvió toda la luz que por segundos habíamos perdido.

****CONTINUARÁ************

 **CAP 7:La memoria, mi vida sin S**

-ya guardaste todo en la maleta ¿?... no te olvides del pijama

-…

-anda contéstame

\- que hora es mamá ¿?

-por kami… son las 4 y 20 y aun no comienzo con mis cosas.

La madre de S salió apresurada y volvimos a quedarnos solos. Metí mi mano al bolsillo, y sentí la carta que le había escrito, tenia que hacer algo para meterla en su maleta, y que el allá la leyera, se que seria estúpido, ya que allí le comente demasiadas cosas que siento, pero era de la única manera que se lo diría, sin tener que verle le rostro pronto.

-creo que debo irme S `porque no llamas a tu madre ¿?

-espera iré por algo que tengo para ti…-al irse…metí la carta entre una de sus camisas dentro de la maleta…

-cierra los ojos kitsune… y extiende las manos- así lo hice… - si sentí como algo pesado se posaba en mis manos.

-ya puedes abrir los ojos- me di una gran sorpresa al ver que en mis manos posaba su libro favorito, que leía casi a diario, ya lo había leído mil veces y no se cansaba de el-quiero que lo conserves y lo leas-el libro era muy muy grande, por lo menos de más de unas 600 paginas.

-pero S tu lo lees a diario,.

-quiero que lo leas y lo entiendas, para que cuando vuelva, podamos discutir a cerca de el bueno dobe ¿?

-esta bien, pero deja de llamarme así… teme

-hn- soltó una de sus risas prepotentes.

-ahora si debo irme- se incorporo y antes de que dijera algo…

-no, S, jamás me olvidare de ti, no lo hagas tu tampoco

\- me perdonarás algún día ¿?

-que ¿?

-tu ya sabes de que hablo.

-cuando vuelvas te lo diré – sabia perfectamente que se refería que lo perdonara, por haberme abandonado al final del año y esta vez si estaba seguro que no me equivocaba al suponer lo que decía.

*************/**********/***********/***********

-yo a las arañas y tu ¿?

-no-contesto sai.

-También a loa aviones, y tu ¿?

-nop

-a la oscuridad ¿?

-tampoco

-a quedarme solo, tu no ¿?

-…

-Anda sai, contesta dattebayo

-no, tampoco

-sabes ¿?, tengo también mucho miedo a la memoria ahora.

\- a la memoria, Naru ¿? No entiendo

-desde que S se fue, lo pienso con mucha frecuencia. Me encantaría que supiera que la abuela tsunade y yo lo recordamos siempre con todo nuestro cariño…me he dado cuenta que utilizo palabras difíciles con frecuencia, como las que el utilizaba el siempre. Ayer `por ejemplo, disfrute mucho repetir la palabra PUNTUAL cuando hablo, ahora tengo gestos muy similares a los de S, a veces parecería como si hubiera robado sus maneras de expresarse; Sai me encantaría que S supiera que lo recuerdo con mucha fuerza, que de una manera casi mágica vive en mi dattebayo, me encantaría gritar: "S no tengas miedo, yo no te he olvidado", pero

-pero que…

-pero es que yo también tengo miedo sai. Desde que S se fue, he sumado un miedo más a mi larga lista, ahora temo que sasuke me olvide dattebayo

Sai sonrió sinceramente y me dijo

-no lo creo Naru, estoy seguro que en alguna palabra, o en algún gesto y en muchos recuerdos de S, debes estar tú.

Nuevamente sentí ese nudo en la garganta que me atacaba cada vez que hablaba de S. me levanté de la acera en la que nos encontrábamos, sacudí el cabello de sai y me despedí.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que S se fue, muchas hojas y flores de los árboles han caído sobre la acera y nuevas flores han florecido también en medio del parque. No sabría como describir lo que siento, no podría contar el tiempo que siento que ha pasado, ni describir con palabras la lentitud de este.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos en las noches, antes de dormir recuerdo su rostro y sus medias sonrisas, todas y cada una des las cosas que vivimos juntos y me pregunto si habrá leído mi carta.

Ayer, en medio de una mañana muy fría, metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y sentí aquella arrugada fotografía en la que S y yo aparecemos, hace tiempo que no la veía y creí que estaba extraviada. Me senté ne la banca del parque, mire de frente la imagen de ambos y dije en voz baja:

-ahora tú S, en donde quiera que estés, prométeme que no te has olvidado de mi.


	7. La memoria, mi vida sin S

**Pedonen la demora, pero bueno ya lo subo toditito n_n, espero les guste**

 **CAP 7:La memoria, mi vida sin S**

-ya guardaste todo en la maleta ¿?... no te olvides del pijama

-…

-anda contéstame

\- que hora es mamá ¿?

-por kami… son las 4 y 20 y aun no comienzo con mis cosas.

La madre de S salió apresurada y volvimos a quedarnos solos. Metí mi mano al bolsillo, y sentí la carta que le había escrito, tenía que hacer algo para meterla en su maleta, y que el allá la leyera, se que sería estúpido, ya que allí le comente demasiadas cosas que siento, pero era de la única manera que se lo diría, sin tener que verle le rostro pronto.

-creo que debo irme S `porque no llamas a tu madre ¿?

-espera iré por algo que tengo para ti…-al irse…metí la carta entre una de sus camisas dentro de la maleta…

-cierra los ojos kitsune… y extiende las manos- así lo hice… - si sentí como algo pesado se posaba en mis manos.

-ya puedes abrir los ojos- me di una gran sorpresa al ver que en mis manos posaba su libro favorito, que leía casi a diario, ya lo había leído mil veces y no se cansaba de el-quiero que lo conserves y lo leas-el libro era muy muy grande, por lo menos de más de unas 600 paginas.

-pero S tu lo lees a diario,.

-quiero que lo leas y lo entiendas, para que cuando vuelva, podamos discutir a cerca de el bueno dobe ¿?

-esta bien, pero deja de llamarme así… teme

-hn- soltó una de sus risas prepotentes.

-ahora si debo irme- se incorporo y antes de que dijera algo…

-no, S, jamás me olvidare de ti, no lo hagas tu tampoco

\- me perdonarás algún día ¿?

-que ¿?

-tu ya sabes de que hablo.

-cuando vuelvas te lo diré – sabia perfectamente que se refería que lo perdonara, por haberme abandonado al final del año y esta vez si estaba seguro que no me equivocaba al suponer lo que decía.

*************/**********/***********/***********

-yo a las arañas y tu ¿?

-no-contesto sai.

-También a loa aviones, y tu ¿?

-nop

-a la oscuridad ¿?

-tampoco

-a quedarme solo, tu no ¿?

-…

-Anda sai, contesta dattebayo

-no, tampoco

-sabes ¿?, tengo también mucho miedo a la memoria ahora.

\- a la memoria, Naru ¿? No entiendo

-desde que S se fue, lo pienso con mucha frecuencia. Me encantaría que supiera que la abuela tsunade y yo lo recordamos siempre con todo nuestro cariño…me he dado cuenta que utilizo palabras difíciles con frecuencia, como las que el utilizaba el siempre. Ayer `por ejemplo, disfrute mucho repetir la palabra PUNTUAL cuando hablo, ahora tengo gestos muy similares a los de S, a veces parecería como si hubiera robado sus maneras de expresarse; Sai me encantaría que S supiera que lo recuerdo con mucha fuerza, que de una manera casi mágica vive en mi dattebayo, me encantaría gritar: "S no tengas miedo, yo no te he olvidado", pero

-pero que…

-pero es que yo también tengo miedo sai. Desde que S se fue, he sumado un miedo más a mi larga lista, ahora temo que sasuke me olvide dattebayo

Sai sonrió sinceramente y me dijo

-no lo creo Naru, estoy seguro que en alguna palabra, o en algún gesto y en muchos recuerdos de S, debes estar tú.

Nuevamente sentí ese nudo en la garganta que me atacaba cada vez que hablaba de S. me levanté de la acera en la que nos encontrábamos, sacudí el cabello de sai y me despedí.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que S se fue, muchas hojas y flores de los árboles han caído sobre la acera y nuevas flores han florecido también en medio del parque. No sabría como describir lo que siento, no podría contar el tiempo que siento que ha pasado, ni describir con palabras la lentitud de este.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos en las noches, antes de dormir recuerdo su rostro y sus medias sonrisas, todas y cada una des las cosas que vivimos juntos y me pregunto si habrá leído mi carta.

Ayer, en medio de una mañana muy fría, metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y sentí aquella arrugada fotografía en la que S y yo aparecemos, hace tiempo que no la veía y creí que estaba extraviada. Me senté ne la banca del parque, mire de frente la imagen de ambos y dije en voz baja:

-ahora tú S, en donde quiera que estés, prométeme que no te has olvidado de mi.

 **********/A PARTIR DE ACA EL LIBRO SE ACABÓ, Y LO QUE SIGUE LO ESCRIBO YA COMO COMPLEMENTO DE PARTE MIA… /***********

-vamos pronto Naru o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia

-ttebayo, pero es que este traje me queda muy largo

Ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo, de S no volví a saber, la idea era que regresaría en 2 años para visitar al resto de la familia pero al `parecer, se había amañado por esos lares le habían quedado gustando las cosas gringas XD, era el día de nuestra graduación de once grado, acabando el bachillerato, acabando estudios en el colegio para entrar a una universidad, este año había sido muy duro para todos, los estudios completamente pesados y los acosos por parte de los profesores por aquello del examen de estado, que sin no lo presentas, no te puedes presentar a una universidad, y posiblemente te quedes vendiendo mandarinas en una esquina dattebayo.

-te dije ayer que lo arreglaras, pero estabas más interesado en leer el libro ese que te dejo sasuke, ya lo has leído 5 veces Naru.

-pero es que es muy bueno, tu lo leíste y te gusto dattebayo, no me lo puedes negar-sai se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios

-calla Naru, más bien apúrate

-si eso intento dattebayo

Por cierto, sai y yo decidimos estar juntos, a pesar que un día dijimos que nunca nos enamoraríamos el uno del otro, pero pasar tanto tiempo con una persona, hace que te enamores de ella e ino… había quedado en el pasado hace mucho tiempo, y sai y yo sabíamos que yo n podría olvidarme de la amistad se Sasuke, así que yo hablaba de el como siempre, como mi amigo n_n.

-no te olvides del papel del discurso

-gracias por recordármelo

-espero que te haya quedado bien

-por algo me eligieron a mi no lo crees ttebayo ¿?, acaso no confías en mi ¿?

-claro que lo hago, siempre lo haré

Sai y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común y nos conocíamos a la perfección, a pesar que yo recordaba a S con mucha fuerza, hace mucho no sabía de el…. solamente lo que me decía su madre, cada vez que iba a visitar a la abuela tsunade, así es…. Aun mantenía mi promesa, la abuela y yo recodábamos a S cada día o por lo menos este año cada semana ya que no podía ir siempre. Pero no hable con el, dejo de escribirme y jamás hablamos por teléfono así que el contacto era más con su familia

Además estando tan lejos las esperanzas eran en un 99 % nulas así, que decidí dejarme llevar por un vago sentimiento que hace mucho tempo surgió con sai, que después de un año de estar juntos se ha fortalecido demasiado, ahora hasta podría decir que casi lo amo, o tal vez esa es la verdad, lo amo y estaría con el por siempre

-naruto, rápido, tu padre esta en el auto ya, y esta pitando

-ya voy ttebayo, no querrás que tenga mal aliento o si ¿?

-no importa cuantas veces te cepilles, tu boca siempre huele a ramen y tu hueles a frutas deliciosas

-jajaja

Nunca hemos discutido, siempre hay una sonrisa o una conversación, hablamos con nuestros padres de lo que sentimos, y ellos lo aceptaron con tranquilidad, se que somos hombres y por eso pensé que tal vez seria un poco difícil, pero hicimos que confiaran en nosotros y que se acostumbraran, además el amor no tiene limites ttebayo.

-cuando me dejaras probar esas frutas por completo

-no lo se, cuanto hagas que el olor del ramen desaparezca de mi boca con el olor de la tuya

Siempre había algo de picardía entre nosotros, las cosas eran perfectas entre los dos, siempre era divertido y tranquilo estar con el

**/**

Subimos al auto de mi padre, quien estaba completamente feliz, el y mi madre lucían tan elegantes como nosotros con nuestros trajes azules de graduación, con el gorrito ese extraño que tiene un cordón a un lado creo que se llama birrete… si tuviera tiempo iria a ver un diccionario, para saber porque tiene un nombre tan raro XD

-están emocionados ¿?-decía mi padre mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor

-pues claro padre, por fin se acaba el martirio-sai y yo no echamos a reír

-y tu sai como te sientes

-señor ¿?, disculpe es que me estaba riendo

-que como te sientes

-ah… pues bien, un poco nervioso, por que ahora viene lo más importante, los estudios superiores al fin y al cabo son lo que nos define la vida y el futuro no es así ¿?

-En eso tienes mucha razón- decía mi madre muy contenta-además la edad a la que han salido, es totalmente adecuada, 16 años, están jóvenes y hasta podrían tomar un descanso

-no mami… hay que seguir rápido, para acabar más pronto e independizarnos

-insinúas que te vas a olvidar de nosotros ¿?

El silencio se hizo presente, cada vez que alguien hablaba de el olvido, lo recordaba a el y sus promesas de no te olvidare… cada carta que le escribía era en vano, ya que no respondía ninguna y ahora pensaba que me había olvidado

-eso nunca mamá, nunca los olvidaría, los cuidare hasta que la muerte nos separe jeje… y digo independizarme, para darles la vida que se merecen

-bien dicho mi Naru

Al fin llegamos al colegio, todo estaba decorado con bombas azul cielo y había carteles que decían "felicidades próximos universitarios", "graduación" "felicitaciones bachilleres" y cosas por el estilo

Continuamos hablando de nuestros futuros hasta que llegamos a la institución… nos acomodamos todos por grados y empezó el programa, hasta que llego mi turno de pasar a dar el discurso

-"el gran día a llegado, y nuestro sueño se ha realizado, el poder graduarnos para darle un rumbo a nuestras vidas. Hemos dejado gran parte de nuestras vidas en cada rincón de este lugar, alegrías tristezas, rabias, penas, angustias, amores y muy buenas razones para seguir adelante, lo que aquí vivimos no lo viviremos jamás, ni siquiera algo parecido y tampoco olvidaremos los momentos y las personas significativas que en este camino aparecieron y dejaron huella en nuestros corazones, nuestros maestros, nuestros amigos, novios y novias -en ese momento le dirige una sonrisa disimulada a sai, que por supuesto el noto y me correspondió- y también aquellas personas que estuvieron acá y se fueron a buscar camino y vidas mejores en otros lugares hay que agradecer el poder estar acá.. y agradecer a quienes nos ayudaron a lograrlo, el apoyo de nuestros padres y de las personas que lucharon para que cada día aprendiéramos más… así que un aplauso para todos nosotros"

La gente aplaudió por bastante tiempo, me di por satisfecho de mi discurso y sai me dio una mirada de aprobación… la noche tomo su rumbo y nos entregaron a cada uno nuestro diploma y después de eso, la mejor parte…. La fiesta

Se que no tuve buenas experiencias en fiestas, aun no olvido aquella vez, pero esta vez estaría con sai… dejamos nuestras cosas con mis padres y fuimos a divertirnos, bailamos gritamos y sobre todo lo disfrutamos; cuando a media noche sonó mi celular…

-ya vengo sai, voy a contestar mi móvil al baño

-pero no demores onegai

-hai…moshi moshi…quien habla ¿?

Llegue al baño y me encerré en uno de los cubículos para entender y escuchar mejor

-naruto…perdón por molestarte, hablas con la madre de sasuke

-hola como estas, que ha pasado

-estoy en el hospital, la abuela tsunade esta muy enferma, le dio un infarto

-pero eso es muy grave por kamisama

-la única palabra que pronuncia es tu nombre y el de mi hijo, te ruego que vengas, ella se encuentra muy mal

Su voz se escuchaba apagada, y notaba que estaba llorando

-por favor naruto, ven

-si señora deme la dirección y ya voy para allá

Me dio las indicaciones y yo fui por a donde se encontraba sai para que me acompañara, le conté lo sucedido e inmediatamente salimos rumbo al hospital

*************/***************/************

-naruto, no es prudente yo me quedo acá afuera esperándote

Sai se quedó afuera de la habitación

-naruto al fin estas acá-dijo tsunade, increíblemente recodaba mi nombre

-lo siento abuela es que casi no nos dejan entrar, es que es un poco tarde

-quería verte mi niño, y mi nieto donde esta ¿?

-obba-chan te acuerdas que el se fue a estados unidos ¿?

-pero yo quiero verlo, no me quiero morir sin antes verlo

La abuela se encontraba conectada a muchas cosa, tenia suero y medicinas entrando a su cuerpo por el intravenoso tenia suero y cada rato venia una enfermera a aplicarle algo más por allí y tenia un respirador artificial apara ayudarla a respirar ¬¬

-no digas eso obba-chan, tu no te puedes morir, no vez que no hemos terminado de leer ¿?, además quien me dará galleticas cuando tengo hambre

\- jaja..cof…cof

-no te esfuerces abuela

Pase un rato hablando con ella hasta que nos solicitaron que la dejáramos sola, ella se quedo dormida y nos retiramos de allí, en el camino empede a hablar con la madre de sasuke

-naruto, siendo realistas, no creo que la abuela se salve de estas, eso me han dicho los médicos, dijeron que iba a morir

-nani

-de todas maneras, van a intentar una cirugía… como ultima esperanza…requerían mi permiso, y yo lo di… con eso tal vez se salve y si no…se que suena cruel pero de todas maneras va a morir

-en eso tienes razón-sai me abrazo con fuerza y me dio un beso en la frente

-a penas recibí la noticia de la cirugía, llame a sasuke le pedí que viniera lo más rápido posible, y llegara mañana en la noche, temo que pase lo peor y que no vuelva a ver a su abuela

Mi cuerpo se tensiono al oír aquello, y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, lo cual sai se dio cuenta al tenerme entre sus brazos… sasuke iba a volver ¿?


	8. La llegada de S, sorpresa

**CAP 8: la llegada de S, sorpresa**

-naruto ¿?-dijo sai mientras me abrazaba, el sabia que una vez sentí algo muy fuerte por el, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y aponerse helado

-yo creo que nos vamos-dijo sai

\- si creo que es tarde y además

-si…se…señora nos vemos mañana dile a la abuela que la quiero mucho y que todo estará bien- dije esto algo asustado la verdad no sabia que iba a pasar al otro día

-naruto-dijo ella con dulzura- sasuke no se ha olvidado de ti- no sabia si eso podía ser cierto- mañana vas a ver

Sai y yo salimos…al llegar a casa yo no había pronunciado ni media palabra, ese día iba a quedarme con el en su casa, subimos a la habitación en silencio ya que todos estaban dormidos…no iba a ser la primera vez que me quedara en su casa, ya fuera por trabajos o por hacer algún plan, dormíamos juntos el solo me abrazaba y me consentía… si que me ama de verdad, pero yo… yo aun no dejo de pensar en el, y me duele, ahora estoy muy confundido, siento algo muy fuerte por Sai, pero

Nos cambiamos y me acosté en la cama mientras sai apagaba la luz para acostarse a mi lado, su cama era amplia y estaba contra una pared, siempre me acostaba al rincón.…el se acostó y yo me acomode en su pecho.

-Que piensas naruto ¿?

-No se que valla a pasar mañana, perdón sai, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y

-Lo se naruto- la voz de sai se oía tranquila- recuerda que estas conmigo, además a veces sentimos cosas pero no hay que confundirlas, se que nunca me has amado como amaste alguna vez a sasuke, pero me quieres y eso esta a mi favor, además yo te amo-bajo su cabeza y me dio un beso en la mía para empezar a acariciarme el rostro-verdad ¿?

-tienes razón ttebayo-lo hale hacia mi cuerpo la verdad yo nunca tomaba la iniciativa de besarlo, pero esta vez necesitaba la seguridad que el me daba como nadie

Se puso de lado frente a mi, yo cerré los ojos y le bese, el me abrazo por la cintura y al igual que yo, el beso se detuvo por un momento, mientras se acercaba a mi oído y decía suavemente- te amo naruto lo sabes ¿?- sentí como sonreía con una de esas sonrisas tenues pero sinceras que le caracterizaban- lo se… y a este paso, vas a lograr que te ame igual ttebayo,

-quiero hacer algo- su voz se noto algo tímida

-que, quieres ¿?-se poso sobre mi mientras bajo las sabanas empezaba a besar mi abdomen-sa…sai, no hagas eso ttebayo, el calor subió un poco a mi cuerpo

-sabes cuan bello eres naru

-yo este…no me siento listo,

-lo se-su voz era comprensiva esta vez, era increíble como podía percibir sus emociones solo con el tono de su voz-llegaremos hasta donde tu quieras

-esta… bien- dije tímidamente

Sus labios se deslizaban suave, tierna, y excitantemente por mi abdomen, yo solo me mordía los labios mientras soportaba tomando su cabello suave y oscuro entre mis dedos, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con total lujuria, algo en mi entrepierna despertaba al igual que a el –sai yo…ah- lo que iba a decir era interrumpido porque su mano rozo un lugar sensible que empezaba a "cobrar vida"…se acercó a mi rostro sin apartar la mano de allí…y empezó a besarme esta vez con más pasión, yo estaba la verdad algo paralizado y me sentía tímido, no sabia que hacer, me gustaba pero algo me faltaba… me vio a los ojos penetrantemente, me beso de nuevo…me deje llevar por la pasión que el tibio cuerpo de sai hacia sobre mi, quito la mano de mi entrepierna para ahora juntar ambas partes, empezó con un mo0vimiento de vaivén y el roce de nuestros miembros era completamente delicioso.

Nuestras respiraciones se agitaban al compás del vaivén, la ropa empezaba a sobrar, Sai se puso un como más caliente arrebato sus pantalones e hizo lo mismo con los míos, yo estaba asustado, pero excitado, ya desnudos en la cama, yo solo estaba debajo del, esperando el momento para detenerme o dejar que todo siguiera, Sai metió sus dedos a la boca ensalivándolos, los puso en mis nalgas y empezó a acercarse a mi entrada, metió uno de sus dedos..

-NOO, Sai no puedo- sin más comencé a llorar no podía hacerle eso, no podía simplemente dejarme hacer sin hacer nada, con mis pensamientos en S solo en S-yo soy un idiota

-….esta bien

Estaba seguro que Sai sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente, siempre lo sabía, me sentía avergonzado, me puse mis bóxer y cuando me recosté de nuevo en la cama , espere lo de siempre, la comprensiva sonrisa de Sai diciéndome, no importa Naru entiendo, pero esta vez solo pude ver su espalda, estaba molesto, claro que lo estaba, yo lo estaría, pero no podía cambiar mis pensamientos y no me parecía justo para él, lo abrace, esperando rechazo de su parte, pero solo se dejo, puse mi abdomen sobre la blanca piel de su espalda; la verdad tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero estaba derrotado y cansado así que solo deje que el sueño me atrapara.

/

-Naruto…..

\- ahhh dime

\- ya es hora, tus padres vinieron por ti

-ahh gracias – por un momento me quede en silencio, y todo vino como un torbellino a mi mente, hoy vería a S de nuevo- yo…

Sai tomo mi rostro en sus manos, me beso dulcemente, sus ojos se aguaron un poco- Naruto, Te amo, estás conmigo lo recuerdas? Ahora estas a mi lado- si, Sai estaba tan nervioso como yo, ambos sabíamos que S había sido demasiado importante y que siempre en el fondo yo no dejaba de sentir algo…algo, ese algo, que era ese algo?, hoy sabría con certeza que era lo que quedaba de ese sentimiento, correspondí al gesto besándolo nuevamente

-Lo sé, no me olvido- lo mire un poco angustiado

-Estaré bien

\- seguro no me acompañas?

\- no Naru-chan esto es algo que debes enfrentar solo, si realmente sientes algo sincero por mí, no importa que el haya vuelto, tu regresarás a mi

Sai no iría conmigo como el día anterior, simplemente quería evitarse la escena de verme con él, quería que ese día pasara volando

Era muy temprano en la mañana solo alcance a vestirme y despedirme, al llegar a casa me bañe y desayune, desde mi habitación no podía dejar de ver nervioso la casa de S, sabía que no llegaría hasta la noche, pero aun así estaba ansioso

-ya estoy listo mamá, vas a ir conmigo

\- no cariño, hoy debo hacer unas vueltas con tu padre

Iba a visitar a la abuela de nuevo, no quería despegarme ni un segundo de esa mujer, estaba demasiado encariñado con ella, era lo más preciado que me había dejado S y estar a su lado me daba tranquilidad

\- chao mami -Salí de la casa y cerré la puerta, no quería darme vuelta, sentí algo extraño en mi pecho

-Kitsune… cuanto tiempo

Esa era su voz, más madura claro, pero con ese deje de prepotencia en cada letra que pronunciaba, me quede pasmado, como si en la puerta de mi casa estuviera medusa y me hubiera petrificado, mi corazón se salía del cuerpo, no podía, simplemente no podía moverme, sentí sus pasos acercarse hacia mí, los latidos de mi corazón ahogaban mi cuello

-que pasa Naruto- dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello, como siempre lo había hecho, su voz era casual y su manera de acariciar mi cabello, se sentía igual que antes, como si nada hubiese cambiado, sin darme cuenta mis ojos estaban empapados, porque? Ni yo mismo sabia que le pasaba a mi cuerpo, era ajeno a mí, finalmente me di vuelta y lo vi directo a los ojos

-porque lloras dobe- el actuaba como si nada, como si el tiempo siguiera detenido desde las 4: 19 del día de su partida

-S….. -Dije en un tono tan bajito que casi ni yo mismo lo note

\- vamos que pasa no te alegra verme?, o acaso olvidaste tu promesa, de no olvidarte de mí?

Era él, Uchiha Sasuke frente a mis ojos, estaba más alto, más fornido, su cabello más largo, era simplemente como yo lo recordaba, perfecto, me sonrojé solo con verlo, estaba diferente pero en esencia era simplemente él, mi amigo de la infancia, mi primer amor.

-No no te he olvidado- esto último que dije no era solo eso, un no te he olvidado como amigo, lo dije casi que más para mí mismo, al verlo me di cuenta que ese sentimiento en mi corazón, nunca desapareció, simplemente fue cubierto con la amabilidad de Sai, todo fue muy rápido un torbellino de emociones se apodero de mi en tan solo unos segundos de verle y escucharle.

Me sentía horrible, amando aun a aquel hombre frente a mí, como si no hubiera transcurrido un solo segundo, como si Sai no hubiese hecho nada por mí, perdóname Sai, perdóname, era en lo único que podía pensar con claridad.

-Oye dobe

\- si dime

\- no llores tonto- se acerco a mí y puso sus labios en mi frente- hiciste un buen trabajo, estas más alto, ahora no debo agacharme tanto al darte un beso

\- que esperabas, que siguiera igual de enano, tu también creciste bastante- dije sollozando un poco mientras me limpiaba los ojos

-acabe de llegar, pude tomar un vuelo antes, lo primero que quería era verte para ir juntos a ver a la abuela, estaba ansioso kitsune

Como podía decirme esas cosas, siempre fue así, aunque nunca sintió nada más por mí que una amistad, decía cosas tan románticas que harían derretir a cualquiera.

\- entonces vamos- ahora yo era el callado de los dos, simplemente nada fluía en mi como para hablarle, si hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que el hablo de nuevo

\- gracias- lo mire preguntándome que era lo que agradecía, me miro de vuelta y sonrió- cuando llegue allá, estaba asustado, aunque Salí eufórico de la casa, al llegar allá me sentía vacio, en un solo momento extrañe todo, pero al desempacar mi maleta, vi tu carta, leerla me devolvió el alma, de hecho cada vez que me sentía triste la leía?

\- porque no escribiste nunca?

-no soy bueno con eso y lo sabes, no sabía que escribir

Eso era cierto siempre fue demasiado malo, para eso, pero no era justo que me dejara así tantos años

-aun la conservo sabes?, creo que esa carta viajará conmigo por siempre

No dijimos nada más hasta la parada del bus, llegamos al hospital y fuimos a la habitación donde estaba Tsunade, Sasuke se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta

-Naruto- después de decir mi nombre tomo mi mano con fuerza, estaba temblando miraba fijamente al frente sin aliento

-tranquilo, no se ha olvidado de ti, no he dejado que lo haga

Apreté su mano con la mía para después soltarla con tranquilidad- no te preocupes- me sonrió y entre primero a la habitación

-Tsunade- obbachan

-Cariño… mi pequeño kitsune-Su voz se oía ahogada entre la careta que tenia puesta la cual le suministraba oxigeno

-te traje un regalo muy especial, cierra los ojos

Obediente ella cerró los ojos, yo le indique a Sasuke que entrara, entrelace sus manos y le pedí a la abuela que abriera sus ojos

-abuela soy yo

-Sasuke, mi hermoso Sasuke, mi nietecito preferido- si, la abuela le había llamado por su nombre, esta vez no le había dicho Itachi o alguna otra cosa, S con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me volteo a ver

-gracias Naruto, gracias, como lo hiciste

-cada día que iba a verla, llevaba la foto que nos tomó Sai en la ceremonia de primaria, le pedía que dijera su nombre mil veces, le leía y le mostraba de nuevo la imagen, preguntándole quien era él, con el tiempo la abuela empezó a responder acertadamente cada vez

Sasuke se dejo caer en el pecho de su abuela- te extrañe tanto abuela, te quiero mucho- tal vez esa anciana era la única que me dejaba ver a S tan sensible, era a la única persona en el mundo a la que trataba con una dulzura tan sincera y esa parte de él también la adoraba

-yo también te extrañe cariño, kitsune siempre venia a verme y me hablaba de ti- la abuela también empezó a llorar y a abrazar a Sasuke.

Todo iba bien hasta que ella empezó a ahogarse, el aire le faltaba y los aparatos a su alrededor empezaron a hacer ruido, Sasuke asustado me miro, mientras le daba alientos a su abuela, de inmediato me levante y Salir en busca de ayuda.

Rápidamente las enfermeras llegaron, apartando a Sasuke de en medio

-Doctooor- grito una de ellas, coloco un medicamente en el suero de la abuela, otra la levanto levemente para darle unos suaves golpes en la espalda, pero esta seguida ahogada, finalmente llego el doctor con otra enfermera y empezaron a meterle un tubo en la boca

-QUE HACEN!- exclamó S asustado, que le hacen a mi abuela, yo tuve que ponerme en medio de él, o se habría abalanzado contra el doctor

-estamos tratando de que no se ahogue, el tubo es para abrir su esófago y que entre el aire-una de las enfermeras contesto al ver a Sasuke tan alterado,-por favor salgan a la sala de espera, cuando todo marche mejor los llamaremos

Sasuke y yo fuimos a la cafetería a tomar un agua aromática y él rompió en llanto de nuevo

-mi abuela, mi abuela está muy mal Kitsune, mi abuela

-cálmate S- lo mire a los ojos tratando de transmitirle algo de serenidad, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para contener mis lagrimas también

Al rato llego la enfermera que nos había sacado de la habitación-muchachos la señora Tsunade está estable, pero por ahora es mejor que se vallan, no podemos permitir que ella se altere, estará sedada un buen rato, el doctor la tendrá en observación, por hoy no dejara que nadie más la vea, mañana pueden venir de nuevo, le daremos un medicamento para que no se altere y eso no dañe su salud

Sasuke resignado se inclino, agradeció y salimos de ahí

-Kitsune, puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

\- qué? Pero en tu casa deben estar ansiosos por verte y estar contigo, por preguntarte un montón de cosas- mi corazón latió con fuerza, ya era suficiente de emociones por ese día, solo verlo me había desestabilizado y ahora quería pasar la noche conmigo?

\- eso es lo que no quiero, por ahora no quiero que nadie me pregunte nada, ver a mi abuela así no me deja estar tranquilo y no quiero ser grosero con mis familiares

Era obvio que S estaría alterado, es bastante horrible ver a tus seres queridos conectados a un millón de aparato, los hospitales son deprimentes, todo blanco, tan frio tan, triste, se siente como si tu alma fuera succionada en ese lugar

-está bien

Estuvimos casi todo el día sentados en el parque, S permaneció en silencio y volvimos a casa caminando, la noche llego, en mi casa mis padres recibieron a S con un fuerte abrazo y un pésame por el estado de la abuela, mis padres entendieron que él no quería hablar de nada, así que lo dejaron simplemente subir a mi habitación.

Mi casa a pesar de estar en el mismo vecindario era bastante más pequeña, así que solo había 3 habitaciones, la de mis padres, el estudio y la mía.

-Donde voy a dormir?

-en mi cama tranquilo

\- Y tú?

\- iré al sofá

\- no dobe quédate conmigo, acá hay espacio para los dos

Sí, mi cama era grande, pero quería evitarle a mi corazón más presiones innecesarias.

\- pero S

-Por favor- el tono de la voz de S me hizo saber que simplemente no quería estar solo, necesitaba de mí en ese momento y aunque me costara, no podía simplemente dejarlo

\- está bien, te presto un pijama?

-no, me quedará muy pequeño, tranquilo me quedare en bóxer- como podía castigarme de esa manera, porque no podía ser como Sai al menos en eso, leer mi mente y simplemente no hacer todo lo contrario a lo que quiero

Se quito la ropa frente a mis ojos, su piel pálida era hermosa, su cuerpo bien formado, sus bóxer eran azules y dejaban a mi vista un hermoso trasero, se metió a la cama y me invito a seguirlo, yo me había cambiado en el baño seguía siendo igual de tímido que siempre así que me acosté a su lado casi sin tocarlo, estiré mi mano para apagar la luz y el silencio se hizo por completo de la habitación

-Kitsune

-ah

-date vuelta

\- que quieres- me di vuelta y vi apenas y la silueta de su rostro

-besame….


	9. Perdóname, confisión

**CAP 9: perdóname, confusión**

Como podía, simplemente no sé cómo podía decirme eso, yo muriéndome por dentro y el soltando las palabras sin pensarlo, de verdad era un hombre muy inteligente lleno de sorpresas como siempre lo fue, pero a veces realmente parecía un baka, respire profundo tratando de omitir las palabras que mencionó

-Se que no quieres hablar mucho S pero me gustaría que me contaras algo de tu largo viaje

-hn- aunque no podía verlo, no te un deje de inconformidad en su tonito se volteo de nuevo para quedar boca arriba y empezó a contarme

-pues es un bonito lugar aunque todos son muy gordos y además iguales, la gente se queja de que los japoneses somos todos iguales, pero allá es igual, todos son rubios blancos de ojos claros y obesos, demasiado monótono, es un país muy inapetente

Ahí estaba de nuevo su manía de decir palabras extrañas, entre la oscuridad volteo a verme

-no sabes que es inapetente verdad?- a avergonzado me quede en silencio - es otra forma de decir que es un país aburrido algo así

-hiciste buenos amigos?

\- la verdad es que las chicas me buscaban mucho, pero todas por interés, me sentía mosca en sopa, era el niño nuevo y además japonés

-supongo que recibiste muchas declaraciones de amor

-por supuesto kitsune… celoso?

-y en donde te quedaste?

\- en la escuela hay dormitorios, me toco junto a un par de chicos extraños, uno un poco hippie amante de la naturaleza Yugo, y el otro es deportista participa en las competencias nacionales de natación su nombre es suigetsu.

Como siempre me embelesaba al hablar, al principio dijo que no quería hablar de nada, pero una vez que se emociona sobre algo, solo sigue hablando, justo como siempre

\- no has cambiado nada Sasuke

-Claro que si dobe, más de lo que imaginas, me vas a dejar seguir contándote o no?

-si claro continua

-Suigetsu no era definitivamente mi tipo de persona, siempre discutíamos, sin embargo terminábamos pasándola bien, en cambio yugo se volvió algo así como un seguidor mío el es de Holanda, aparte de que usaba falda en ocasiones no había nada molesto en él, fue siempre bueno conmigo, de hecho el me ayudo a darme cuenta de algo muy importante… cuando hablas con él es como si no pudieras engañarte a ti mismo, tiene un aura extraña, además de que habla con los pájaros.

-jajajaja que extraño

-a él le hable mucho de ti de mi vida en la escuela, de cuando nos conocimos y de todo lo que pasamos juntos, simplemente sentí la confianza de hablar con él, le hable sobre ino y sobre esa fiesta loca…

Lo había olvidado Ino, la indeseable, la "gallina"- y que pasó con Ino…. Pregunte nervioso, siempre tuve la duda de lo que había pasado con ellos

-pues era de esperarse lo que paso kitsune, éramos solo unos pequeños niños, nos escribimos un par de cartas, pero no paso nada más, me olvide fácilmente de ella, pero a ti … a ti no pude sacarte de mi cabeza nunca

-….cuentame más de yugo- Sasuke se poso sobre mi rápidamente, en la oscuridad no podía ver más que su silueta sobre la mía- que haces Teme

-Naruto Uzumaki porque me estas evitando?- gire mi rostro a un lado nervioso, mi cuerpo temblaba, pues si, lo estaba evitando, desde que nos vimos sentí algo diferente, su manera de hablarme y verme era diferente y decía frases sueltas que solo me ponían nervioso, pero sentía que era solo mi imaginación, quizá esta tan mal que por eso esta comportándose así conmigo, fue lo que pensé, quizá se siente solo, pero S no era homosexual, eso lo tenía claro así que sus frases de afecto extrañas no podían ser más que por cariño y amistad- De que hablas S.

-No me has olvidado, lo sé puedo verlo en tus ojos y yo a ti tampoco, porque me evitas, no era esto lo que más deseabas? Acá estoy de vuelta por ti

Un insulto, para mí era un insulto nuevamente se estaba burlando de mi, pero no me quedaría callado

-acaso solo volviste para suplir mis necesidades o qué?, quieres aprovecharte de mis sentimientos?, después de todo este tiempo y vienes solo burlarte porque me enamore de un hombre? Te parece divertido

-Kistsune ya tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y por eso volví, durante todo este tiempo solo sentí un vacio en mi pecho, no era Ino, no era mi familia intente salir con más chicas, pero no pude, simplemente estabas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, tu carta… al leerla sentí repulsión, un hombre enamorado de otro?

\- lo vez? Solo vas a burlarte- intenté zafarme se su agarre pero se sentó sobre mí y me sostuvo la cara de frente

-sentí asco Naruto no podía imaginar cómo es que pasaban esas cosas por tu cabeza y pensar que nos besamos, por mi cabeza pasaban tantos momentos en los que estuvimos tan cerca

todo lo que me decía me rompía en pedazos como un frágil cristal, mi débil existencia se desvanecía mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban por la presión en todo mi cuerpo -Pero, estuve solo Dobe estuve solo y solo podía pensar en ti, en ese revoltoso kitsune que estaba junto a mi todos los días, y me di cuenta que no fui más que un pequeño niño tonto, pues estaba confundido, pero yugo me ayudo a entender que siempre te ame… no quise aceptarlo, no me cabía en la cabeza pero

Se agacho y poso su frente sobre la mía, susurrando muy cerca a mi boca,

\- Te amo Kitsune, Te amo tanto que ni podía comprenderlo, me tomo mucho tiempo entenderlo, nunca me sentí tan plácidamente cómodo junto a alguien, tan conforme con todo a mi alrededor cuando estaba con alguien, yugo me dijo que el amor no distingue sexo, simplemente pasa, y no , no soy homosexual, solo me gustas tú.

Se agacho para besarme, intente resistirme pero era imposible, simplemente era una tentación demasiado grande, su aliento y el mío se mezclaban perfectamente y mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y me beso, me beso como nunca me habían besado nunca había sentido un beso así, solo hizo eso me beso con sus manos aun en mi rostro, parecía eterno, no acababa era placentero y relajante pero algo no estaba del todo bien "Te amo, estás conmigo lo recuerdas? Ahora estas a mi lado" la voz de Sai entro en mi cabeza como una bala interrumpiendo mi sistema nervioso por completo

-Para S- lo separe de mi cuerpo con mis brazos, y me derrame en llanto

-Que pasa

-Sai, Sai lo siento- entre sollozos y una presión en mi pecho, mi voz sonaba tan ahogada, que Sasuke de inmediato me ayudo a sentarme

-Dobe que pasa

\- no puedo, no puedo estar contigo, no puedo hacerle esto, el, yo… , se lo prometí,

-de que hablas

\- siempre se quedo a mi lado apoyándome, ayudándome a olvidarte, me ama y cuida de mi como nadie, el estuvo ahí cuando tú te fuiste, no puedo hacer esto

-YA DIME DE QUE HABLAS

-Sai y yo, estamos saliendo

-….

Sasuke se acomodo nuevamente en la cama y me dio la espalda, yo me quede por unos momentos sentado cubriendo mi rostro, no sabía que esperar de Sasuke, su reacción fue demasiado brusca, respiré profundo y me fui a acomodar en la sala, al salir de la habitación escuche murmurar a S

-Maldito bastardo

/n-n/

En la mañana después de una noche horrible, me levante primero que todos, el frio se hacía de la sala por completo eran como las 4 am me cubrí con una cobija y con cuidado abrí la puerta de la casa para sentarme en el pórtico a esperar la luz del sol, Sai no salía de mi cabeza, nuevamente me hundí en llanto con la cabeza entre mis rodillas

-Dobe… estas bien?-no levante la cabeza, solo asentí y S se sentó a mi lado

-Lo siento, no sabía nada, no debí

-Porque, porque volviste, yo ya estaba olvidándote, haciéndome una nueva vida

\- no te engañes

-LO SE, MIERDA LO SE, te amo y eso no cambiara, pero no puedo hacerle esto, él me ama y yo quiero hacerle feliz

-tu lo amas?

-yo…..

-más que a mi?

\- pero tú te fuiste y yo estaba agobiado con mis sentimientos, tenía que olvidarte

-Naruto éramos solo niños, yo no podía simplemente no irme, por eso volví ahora que pude

-Sasuke- levante mi mirada por un momento- te amo, te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo, pero no puedo, no podemos, no puedo dejarle

-porque no, si el te ama entenderá

-No puedo Sasuke, lo siento

Se levanto y entro a la casa, mis padres se levantaron y la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, después del desayuno lo acompañe hasta la puerta de mi casa

-Nos vemos kitsune- me dio un beso en la frente y revolvió mi cabello, afuera estaba Sai, llegando a mi casa, sus miradas apenas se cruzaron, era obvio que no querían saber nada el uno del otro, Sai se acerco a la puerta y se dieron la mano, con un saludo seco

-Tiempo son verte S, me alegra que estés bien

-Igualmente

Sasuke y Sai nunca fueron muy íntimos a penas y eran compañeros así que no había nada más que decir

-nos vemos en la tarde, iras a ver a la abuela verdad?- asentí con la cabeza y S cruzo la calle para ir a su casa y Sai se acerco a mí.

-Buenos días amor- me dio un suave beso en los labios, aun de espaldas S lo noto y a lo lejos se escucho un leve

–"Tsk"- Sai sonriente me abrazo, te vez terrible, que tal tu noche?- entramos a la casa y fuimos a mi habitación

-uf apesta a gavilán – dijo Sai con lago de risa, si gavilán pollero así como solíamos decirle en la escuela

\- lo se sai disculpa, S estaba muy mal y se quedó en mi casa, yo dormí abajo-No era una mentira, no del todo

-no paso nada verdad?

-….no…- por dentro me estaba muriendo, mentirle me dolía en el alma, pero no quería lastimarlo

-lo sabía, sabía que no ibas a traicionarme

Se aferro a mi cuerpo fuertemente y yo, estaba ahí de pie fingiendo estar bien, con una mezcla de emociones en mi cuerpo, que es lo correcto, que es lo que debo hacer…..


	10. Emociones, cita

**CAP 10: Emociones, cita**

Sai se quedo conmigo hasta el medio día, yo debía alistarme para salir con Sasuke así que nos despedimos nuevamente, Sai estaba nervioso eso se notaba simplemente no dejaba de abrazarme de hablarme y mirarme como si la vida e le fuese en ello.

-cuídate

-y tu igual, saludos a Tsunade

…

"ring, ring"

Baje apurado a abrir la puerta

-hola kitsune, estás listo ya ¿?

-hai- asentí con timidez- adiós mamá, vuelvo en la noche

-claro hijo no hay problema

Salimos de la casa, para ir caminando a la parada del bus, el día staba nublado, parecían la de la tarde, hacia demasiado frio para ser medio dia, había un silencio absoluto, Sasuke me miraba todo el tiempo y yo esquivaba su mirada.

-he hablado con el- Sasuke interrumpió el incomodo silencio que se hacía entre los dos

-qué? Con quien?

-con Sai

-…..- hablar de que, de que tenía que hablar Sasuke con Sai, porque haría algo como eso

\- Le dije lo que sentía por ti, le dije que anoche…

-De que hablas S, que rayos te pasa, que tienes tú que hablarle a él, que tanto le dij…

-que anoche habíamos hablado, que sabía que no me habías olvidado y que el también debía saberlo– no me dejo hablar más siguió hablando sin parar y yo, frente a él con un nudo en la garganta que no podía aguantar

-le pregunte qué era lo que sentía por ti, simplemente quería comprobar que tan real era, si realmente está enamorado de ti. La respuesta…. No me gusto… pero te aseguro kitsune- se puso frente a mí y puso sus oscuras orbes fijas en las mías- te aseguro que no me voy a rendir

Simplemente me quede atónito, no supe que más hacer, claro que Sai lo sabía, siempre lo ha sabido, por eso se empeña tanto en estar a mi lado en hacerme olvidar

…..

El transcurso hasta al hospital fue en completo silencio S estaba serio, mirando a la ventana todo el tiempo y a mí me parecía de lo más entretenido ver los dedos de mis manos, llegamos finalmente a la habitación de la abuela Tsunade

-kitsune y mi favorito- la abuela se veía terrible su estado físico era deprimente, estaba delgada y verde, las medicinas y la falta de buena alimentación la hacían ver muy mal

-Abuela- Sasuke se acerco a ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomo tiernamente una de sus arrugadas manos en las propias, para después depositar un beso en su frente- no sabes cuánto te extraño, como te has sentido?

-hijo, no es de mis mejores épocas- su voz era muy débil apenas audible en la habitación- oye kitsune te comiste las galletas del cajón? No dejes que se estropeen

-claro abuela ya las comí, aunque no saben igual cuando tú no estás, cuando salgas compraremos unas de vainilla y las comeremos con un vaso de leche caliente.

-buenas tardes, disculpen quien es el pariente de la señora?, hay un par de cosas que debo informarle- un doctor había entrado a la habitación, Sasuke de inmediato se levanto dándole otro beso a su abuelita.

-cuídala dobe

Salieron de la habitación y yo tome el puesto en el que estaba S

-como va todo rubiecillo, ya has hablado con Sasuke?- con la abuela era con la única persona que yo me sinceraba, no se acordaba de los detalles, pero sabía lo que yo sentía por su nieto y sabia también que era un secreto entre los dos.

-abuelita, yo no puedo, ahora mismo estoy con alguien que me ama mucho

-mi pequeño niño, no te agobies, tienes una terrible cara, además no creo que Sai este mas bueno que mi nieto- soltó una pequeña risita de esas que solía dedicarme cada vez que hablábamos del tema

-no se trata de eso y lo sabes, sabes que Sai ha sido demasiado bueno conmigo, no puedo simplemente dejarlo y ya

-solo sigue a tu corazón, no lo pienses tanto no te arrepientas después, probablemente a Sai le duela y mucho, pero es aun joven y encontrara a alguien con quien pueda compartir su amor, pero tu amas demasiado a mi pequeño y si no lo has podido olvidar hasta ahora no lo hará nunca, no pases el resto de tu vida lleno de arrepentimientos, ama y déjate amar.

Terminadas sus palabras me quede pensando, demasiado para mi desgracia y S entro de nuevo a la habitación, sonrió fingidamente a su abuela, se notaba que la conversación con el doctor no había sido alentadora

-ven amorcito siéntale junto al kitsune –S obedeció a su abuela y esta tomo su mano y la mía para unirlas entre sus manos y darles un beso lleno de ternura- ustedes, no deben sufrir, traten de ser felices, no importa como

-eso quisiera yo también abuela- S bajo su mirada y me vio de reojo

La tarde transcurrió sin percances, la abuela en medio de todo estaba un poco más animada ese día, hablamos bastante y reímos un poco, Sasuke le hizo varias preguntas sobre el libro que le leíamos, pero como era de esperarse no recordaba sino las primeras líneas, que eran las que más había escuchado, pues siempre había que empezar de cero, la hora de visitas termino la abuela hace un rato se había quedado dormía y Sasuke la observaba, nos despedimos suavemente de ella y salimos del hospital.

Estaba lloviendo, era un desastre un completo aguacero, pero yo quería que el tiempo a solas con S fuese lo más corto posible, así que Salí por la puerta principal sin pensarlo 2 veces, S me siguió en silencio.

-oye kitsune- estábamos solos en el autobús, cuando decidió dirigirme la palabra

-dime

-eres feliz?

Suspire y lo mire por un segundo

-solo quiero saberlo, si realmente eres feliz a su lado, no me queda de otra- esta vez estaba tranquilo, su voz era serena y sus palabras sinceras- la abuela tiene razón, hay que ser felices y yo no lo había pensado antes…

\- que

-en tu felicidad, solo pensé en la mía, pero no sé si tu eres feliz con él

Nuevamente mis dedos parecían de lo más entretenidos, esa pregunta no me la había hecho ni yo mismo, así que me limite a guardar silencio, pensando cual sería la respuesta, S por su parte no insistió más, así finalizo el día, me dio un beso en la frente y cruzo la calle para ir a su casa, yo de nuevo iría a acostarme con un millón de preguntas en mi cabeza, el día siguiente no sería menos agitado que este, mañana saldría con Sai, ya habíamos quedado hace algún tiempo, iríamos a un parque de diversiones, la situación y l que ocurría a nuestro alrededor no eran los más apropiados para ir simplemente a divertirnos, pero Sai insistió en que debíamos ir, a despejar la mente y pasarla bien.

…

-hola Naru

-hola Sai- estaba igual de sonriente que siempre, con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le habia costado ceder, nos encontramos en la estación frente al parque de diversiones

-que tal tu noche?

\- mejor gracias

Entrelazo sus dedos y los míos mientras entrabamos al lugar, el ya tenía las boletas así que entramos de inmediato.

El parque era enorme había atracciones de todo tipo, y era especial en montañas rusas, mis favoritas, montamos absolutamente en cada juego aunque no hablamos mucho, hacíamos fila hablábamos de la fila de la atracción, en todo el día solo pude decir unas pocas palabras darle unos pocos besos y pensar solo pensar en la pregunta de Sasuke, montamos en todo, nos divertimos mucho y al final, como todas las parejas subimos a la rueda de la fortuna.

Sai se sentó frente a mi sonriente y yo le sonreí de vuelta, miramos juntos el atardecer y toda la ciudad desde arriba, la ruda se detuvo justo en la parte más alta.

-Naruto…

-Dime n_n

-eres feliz conmigo?

De nuevo esa pregunta, seguramente S le había dicho más de lo que me dijo a mi

-hablaste con S verdad?, porque no me lo habías dicho


	11. Mis sentimientos, sus sentimientos

**SI MAL NO RECUERDO ESTE CAP ES HOT XD espero lo disfruten, me cuentan n_n un abrazo**

 **CAPITULO 11: Mis sentimientos, sus sentimientos.**

-Te lo contó todo?

Sai bajó su mirada un poco, su sonrisa nuevamente era esa sonrisa fingida como la que esbozaba justo al principio cuando nos conocimos

-No lo sé Sai, solo me dijo que te había preguntado si me amabas

-bueno, básicamente fue eso y viceversa, no fue una conversación muy agradable- Sai se puso serio y se dispuso a hablarme -Naruto, la respuesta de Sasuke no me gustó, pero imagino que a él tampoco la mía, Te amo Naru, eso es lo único que sé, no se que tanto pueda amarte él

mientras dijo esa frase apretó sus puños y mordisqueó sus labios con algo de rabia- no entiendo cómo puede decir amarte tanto y haberte dejado así, como es que no se dio cuenta antes, de lo maravilloso que eres

Levanto su mirada, sus ojos estaban tan llorosos que las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de ellos, tomó mis manos y acerco su rostro al mío

\- Naruto, además de querer saber si eres feliz, quiero preguntarte otra cosa, se que aun sientes cosas por Sasuke, pero quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por mí, quiero saber si ese sentimiento ha crecido lo suficiente como para seguir adelante, nunca te lo he dicho, pero no es fácil amar a alguien y ver como esa persona se desvive pensando en otra, yo también quiero ser feliz, y si tú decides estar a mi lado, quiero serlo, sin peros y sin más Sasuke de por medio en nuestra relación…no tienes que contestarme ahora, sé que no es fácil, piénsalo y dime la verdad Naruto, así duela, quiero saber la verdad y solo la verdad.

Guarde silencio, seguro no era fácil para Sai decir todas estas cosas, eso era lo que el sentía, y yo? Inútilmente seguía con miles de cosas en mi cerebro dando vueltas, no merecía el amor devoto de 2 personas, no me merecía eso, pero tampoco era justo para mí tener que elegir.

Nos bajamos de la rueda, Sai tomo mi mano y me sonrió

-Naru, lo piensas luego, ahora solo terminemos de pasar este bonito día, juntos.

-hai- sonreí para él y asentí con mi cabeza, esta vez era yo el que fingía esa sonrisita

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, cenamos algo y Sai como siempre me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, se acercó a mí con timidez para darme un beso casto en la boca, pero yo le bese, le bese como no lo había hecho hace mucho, porque?, simple, necesitaba recordar esa sensación y aunque suene cruel o como sea, siempre he sido así, una persona de poco pensar y más de sentir, necesitaba comparar ese beso con el de Sasuke, haber si algo me ayudaba a desenredar esa maraña que tenía en la cabeza. Sai por su lado se sorprendió

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y le tome de las manos, el siguió el beso por un momento y luego me detuvo, tomando mi mentón-Naru, no te obligues a nada, si no quieres no lo hagas no tienes que…

No le deje terminar, quería besarle, sentir en mi boca y sentir con todo mi cuerpo ese beso, para saber que causaba en mi, nos besamos por un minuto y me detuve, con la cara completamente roja, pero ahora debía pensar qué clase de rojo era, si era un rojo intenso o un rojo suave, y cuál era su significado

-que pases buena noche Sai, gracias por todo

-buenas noches mi Naru, gracias por el beso, ahora tendré lindos sueños jeje-Sai estaba feliz, así de simple era, un beso podía darle felicidad y yo, había sido feliz al besarlo?- cuídate mucho rubio, hay gavilanes acechando y mañana no estaré cerca, debo salir con mis padres

-Tranquilo, te hare saber lo que pase y lo que decida.

…

No pegue el ojo en toda la noche, que sentía, que era lo que sentía por Sai, indudablemente había un sentimiento de por medio, pero necesitaba averiguar qué clase de sentimiento era. Y S? Bueno pues esa era las más grande pregunta, tanto amaba aun a S?

Hoy lo vería iría a hablar con él y a aclarar mis sentimientos, me arregle y llame a su casa.

-Buenos días familia Uchiha?- contestó la madre de Sasuke

-Buenos días habla Naruto

-hola Naru, buscas a Sasuke?, ya te lo paso

-muchas gracias

-hola?

-hola S

-Kistune, como estas? A que debo tu llamada

-necesito que hablemos

-esta tarde todos se van a ver a la abuela yo me quedo, ven a almorzar a la 1 y te quedas conmigo

-pero

-te espero dobe

No alcance a terminar de hablarle, simplemente siempre hacia lo que quería y yo no podía hacer nada mas en ese momento, pero, a solas de nuevo?, que rayos le pasa al mundo que juega a atormentarme la vida desde pequeño.

Me arregle y al medio día Salí de la casa, llevaba una retadila de cosas que decirle, de cosas que reprocharle y de cosas que preguntarle, esta vez no iba a intimidarme como siempre lo hacía, yo Uzumaki Naruto seria quien iba a tomar el control de las cosas.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiing"

-Hola Naru bienvenido

-Bunas tardes Mikoto-San

No había terminado de entrar cuando vi a Sasuke semi desnudo en la escalera con una toalla en los hombros, me llené de nervios, ese torpe había acabado con mi determinación en un par de segundos.

-Hola Kitsune, lo siento me quede dormido, anoche no pude dormir mucho- se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente

-que haces baka- me sonroje y mire a su mamá

-Saludarte, porque?

-Jajaja Naru eres tan lindo, no te sonrojes no pasa nada, ya sabemos como es Sasuke- para la mamá de Sasuke eso era completamente normal, pues para ella éramos sus inocentes pequeños amigos de la infancia, pero para mí eso era demasiado.

Subí a la habitación de Sasuke mientras servían el almuerzo, no lo hacía desde que el se había marchado, siempre entraba a ver a la abuela Tsunade, pero nunca me atreví a entrar en su habitación.

-que pasa dobe

-Nada, solo que esta habitación me trae muchos recuerdos, no ha cambiado nada

-a mi también, es que mi madre quiso conservarlo todo…oye, porque estas tan sonrojado kitsune

-pues porque estas medio desnudo baka

-te gusta lo que ves?

-pues claro….CLARO QUE NO!

-eres demasiado lindo

Aaaarggg como me saca de quicio, en eso no había cambiado creyéndose siempre mejor que todo el mundo, pero en realidad me molestaba tanto?

-ok ok ya me visto, bajemos a almorzar

Durante el almuerzo hubo un ambiente agradable, hablamos de los viejos tiempos cuando estábamos en la primaria

-recuerdas como Naru cayó al agua en ese entonces?'

-si claramente y además estaba muy molesto por las arañas, aun te asustan Naruto?

-Pues claro que no!

Bueno más que recordar el pasado, se estaban burlando de mi…

-waaa que de lleno, muchas gracias estaba delicioso Mikoto-san

\- con gusto Naruto, ya sabes que nos alegra mucho tenerte con nosotros, bueno, Sasuke te encargo la losa, tu padre y yo nos vamos a ver a la abuela, ten buen día y cuida de Naru

-Ok mamá saludos a la abuela

-Lo mismo digo saludos a Tsunade

Sasuke y yo terminamos de recoger los platos y arreglar la mesa y la cocina

-Kitsune, quieres ver una película mientras reposamos, quede muy lleno y tengo algo de sueño

-Entonces no es ver una película, es dormir una película

-Bueno pues si quieres dormir conmigo solo tienes que decirlo

-No estoy para tus bromas -dije con seriedad

-Está bien dobe, ven vamos a ver algo y hablamos, yo también debo decirte algunas cosas

Subimos de nuevo a su habitación y el puso algo en el DVD

-El hombre araña, típico de ti

-Te molesta?

-igual no es como i la fuéramos a ver

Sasuke se recostó en la cama, yo me senté a su lado, aun conservaba algo de mi determinación, y no quería que se fuera a la porra al verlo a los ojos, así que preferí no mirarlo.

-Sasuke, que es la felicidad?

-buena pregunta Naruto... tanto la deseas?

-sí, tiene algo de malo que yo quiera ser feliz para siempre

\- no sé bien que es la felicidad Naruto, pero si se que la felicidad no debe ser un objetivo de vida, es solo un estado, un estado en el que puedes estar por algunas cosas que te gustan, como cuando comer ramen, eres feliz, pero no lo es todo… como cuando yo te beso, soy feliz, pero solo por un momento, no sé cómo hacerte feliz, pero sé que yo sería feliz si pudiera besarte cada día kitsune

-serias feliz a mi lado?

\- con toda seguridad y tu…. Como crees que podrías ser feliz.

\- eso es lo que quisiera averiguar, ayer salí con Sai, me pregunto que si era feliz, pero yo no se

-Kistune, tu me queires?

-claro que te quiero eres mi amigo de la infancia y adoro a tu familia ellos han sido tan especiales conmigo

-no dobe, no como amigo, como algo más, como tu pareja.

-nunca has sido mi pareja no, no se eso

Estaba nervioso, las preguntas de S eran muy insistentes, aunque el me miraba yo tenía la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo y nuevamente lo entretenido de mis dedos

-pero me amabas kitsune, me lo dijiste… aun me amas?

\- no so le, no se nada Sasuke….- lagrimas empezaron a escurrir de mis ojos- tu estabas tan lejos, rompiste mi corazón, Sai estuvo ahí y yo con el –se puso de pie y tomo mi rostro entre su manos, se acurruco para poder verme

-Kitsune, por un solo momento olvídate de Sai y de mi, quiero que pienses solo en ti, entiendo que estas confuso que Sai es importante, pero lo más importante es que tú mismo entiendas lo que sientes, siempre has sido un tonto indeciso kitsune- soltó una leve risita y se aferro a mi

-Sasuke….

\- te voy a decir algo dobe, algo que ya te dije antes… yo te amo, la decisión es tuya, probablemente tenga que volverme a ir, pero si tú te decides por mí, prometo no volver a dejarte nunca más.

-Sasuke… Bésame…

Ahí estaba mi yo egoísta de nuevo, jugando, jugando a probar, quería saber la diferencia entre sus besos, hacerlo por voluntad propia

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke me tumbo sobre la cama y se puso sobre mí, suavemente beso mis labios, haciéndose de ellos, era una sensación indescriptible, sentía que me besaba con pasión, con ternura, con ansias y yo, que estaba sintiendo? Se separó levemente de mí.

-voy a aclarar todas tus dudas, y las mías kitsune…dime que te gusta, se que te gusta, como vas a decirme que no, si estas rojo, si tu corazón palpita con fuerza cuando estamos cerca

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo a mí, estaba claro, si, estaba claro y yo no quería aceptarlo, lo amaba nunca había dejado de hacerlo besarlo era el éxtasis, con Sai, si, sentía cosas, pero no de esta forma ahora mismo no quería que S se separara de mi, quería que me siguiera besando que se hiciera de mi

-dobe, no voy a poder detenerme

Empezó a colar sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, y yo me dejaba hacer, su tacto me descolocaba de mi sitio, ahora mismo sentía que S era mío y yo suyo, que nada podría detenernos ni separarnos nuevamente, después pensaría que decirle a Sai

-Sasuke….

-que pasa

-Te…amo, creo que no he dejado de hacerlo ni un solo instante desde que te fuiste

-quiero hacerlo ahora kitsune

-…..

\- si no dices nada, tomaré eso como un si

Se quitó la camiseta y se desabrocho el pantalón, frente a mí la vista no podría ser mejor, me quito la camisa también, sus manos parecían expertas al tocarme

-ya lo habías hecho antes Sasuke?

-no, y tu

-tampoco

-mejor para mi

-aunque parece que fueras todo un experto ttebayo

-tal vez es porque mis manos están destinadas a hacerse de tu cuerpo dobe.

Sus siempre elaboradas respuestas, su cabello negro más largo que de costumbre cayendo hermosamente alrededor de su blanco rostro y sus ojos clavados en mi cuerpo

Empezó a rozarse contra mí, su erección bastante notable hizo que la mía creciera un poco más

-ahhh- ronca, su voz ronca y seductora…-Kitsune

Yo guardaba silencio, no quería que se burlara de mí

-vamos dobe déjame oírte no voy a reírme, se lo que estas pensando, pero no podría burlarme, es un deleita para mi tenerte entre mis brazos.

-S eres un baka- coló una de sus manos entre mi ropa interior- aahhh S

-así está mejor

Finalmente me quitó el resto de ropa que me quedaba y empezó a masturbarme sin piedad

-ahhh Sasuke ahhhh, espera

-que pasa

\- no es… ahh no es justo…

-que cosa dobe

-que yo este desuno y tu no

-hn, eres tan lindo Kitsune y tan erótico - se quito el resto de ropa también, yo me deleitaba con su esbelto cuerpo y el mío se calentaba sin control, el sonrojo por el que estaba pasando al verle tan duro frente a mi me avergonzaba por completo

Metió sus dedos en mi boca

-que haces, para que hhmmmm- como podre hacerte mío si no te preparo antes

-quieres decir que…. Llegaremos hasta el final?

-te dije que no iba a poder detenerme, no, no lo haré

Mientras me masturbaba, metía un dedo en mi entrada, era incomodo y dolía, pero a la vez era relajante y delicioso, de verdad sabía exactamente en donde tocar

-ahh Sasuke…

Metió el segundo dedo y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares luego coló el tercero de ellos

-creo que estas listo, pero si te duele me dices, no quiero lastimarte

-hai

Puso mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, de verdad parecía como si lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces

\- de verdad no lo has hecho antes?

\- no dobe, pero si leí cosas, que crees que iba a actuar como un idiota frente a ti?

Se acerco más y más sentía como el palpitante miembro de S se colaba suavemente dentro de mi

-aaaaahhh, Kistune, estas tan ... mmm estrecho

-ahhh, Sasuke, me duele

-aguanta zorrito, solo un poco más

Finalmente todo estaba dentro de mí, era una sensación extraña, placer dolor, emoción, pero mientras pasaban los segundos me acostumbraba más a su intromisión, S se veía feliz, seductor, sexy, y me besaba con pasión, no dejaba de hacerlo, se acercó a mi oído y susurro

-cuando tu digas….

-hazlo, solo hazlo, pero hazlo despacio

Empezó a moverse delicadamente, y poco a poco aumentando su velocidad, yo no podía hacer nada, simplemente mi cuerpo estaba tenso, contraído por la sensación infinitamente deliciosa de ser suyo y solo suyo

\- no imaginas el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hago para no hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas

-ya no aguantes más, tómame dattebayo

Ya ni siquiera pensaba con claridad en las cosas tan vergonzosas que estaba diciendo

La velocidad aumentaba, las respiraciones y los gemidos también, era irresistible, Sasuke se movía más y más sus embestidas tocaban mi interior matándome de placer de sensaciones nuevas en mi cuerpo, se acercaba el momento, podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse y Sasuke, se estremecía tomándome las caderas con más y más fuerza, acabo dentro de mí y yo en su mano contrayendo todo mi cuerpo,

-ahhh, Sasuke aaahhhhh

-Kitsune, no puedo aguantar… ahhh

Se dejo caer suavemente sobre mi cuerpo

-Te amo kitsune, gracias

Nos arropé con una manta que estaba sobre la cama y nos quedamos así, dormidos amándonos el uno al otro

-yo también baka


	12. Lo siento JUNTOS

**Acá finaliza esta aventura, como siempre tarde un montón, pero bueno lo publique todo, un abrazo grande y cuentenme si les gustó**

 **CAPITULO 12: lo siento. Juntos**

-S despierta, no demoran en llegar tus padres, que les diremos si nos ven así

-pues, que nos amamos y vamos a estar juntos

-claro, así desnudos vamos a saludar a tu mamá y a decirle "hola como estas" acabamos de perder nuestra virginidad porque nos amamos

-jajajajajajaja, eres un dobe muy gracioso jajaja

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que lo había escuchado reír así, lo miré y nos echamos a reír juntos

\- bueno kitsune, ya basta vistámonos, quieres ir a comer algo?

-sí, gracias

Por el momento todo era felicidad, armonía y sentimientos bonitos, por ahora, pues a otro día tendría que pensar en las palabras que debía decirle a Sai

/

Pensamientos encontrados, mi cabeza estaba confusa, mis sentimientos ahora eran claros, pero me sentía egoísta, desgraciado, por haberme aprovechado de Sai de esa forma tan cruel, por nunca corresponderle, por no ser sincero, tenía que llenarme de valor…. Dejar a un lado el niñato torpe y cobarde que siempre fui, respirar profundo y hablar con él.

Tome el teléfono, mis manos temblaban ni siquiera podía poner correctamente mis dedos en los numero que debía presionar, finalmente logre llamar

-hola

-hola Sai soy yo n_n

-Naru-chan como estas

-Bien gracias, oye Sai tienes tiempo esta tarde?

-a qué horas

-a las 2

-Si claro, en donde quieres que nos veamos

Quería ir a un lugar tranquilo, solo donde nada pudiera presionarme-podemos vernos en el parque central, al lado del puesto de helados si?

-Claro amor, nos vemos, que estoy terminando de arreglar la casa, y si no me apuro no voy a terminar

-Chao, nos vemos

Colgué el teléfono y caí de rodillas, mil cosas abrumaban mi cabeza, era una horrible sensación, pero tenía que estar listo, debía ser justo y sincero, no solo por mí, sino por él, ya bastante había aguantado él como para seguir engañándonos.

…..

-Naruto almuerza algo por dios

-Lo siento mamá, comeré algo con Sai al rato vuelvo

A mi madre, le dije que almorzaría con Sai y a él probablemente le diría que había almorzado en casa, porque?, bueno tal vez soy el único al que le pasa esto, pero cuando estoy asustado o nervioso no puedo comer, lo vomitaría, es asqueroso, lo sé, pero siento como un nudo horrendo y la verdad no me gustaría que nuestra conversación termine en una escena donde la Ropa de Sai quede sucia.

Llegue temprano, algo raro en mi, pues era Sai quien siempre estaba primero que yo esperándome con una hermosa sonrisa, le vi desde lejos acercarse, mi corazón parecía haber llegado a mi garganta sentía los latidos de mi corazón en mi boca, sentía que al decir la primera palabra, sacaría mi lengua y mi corazón estaría allí palpitando, respire profundo y pensé en lo positivo.

-Hola Naru- extendió su mano desde lejos, y se acerco a mí abrazándome- que raro que me hallas ganado

-jeje lo se n_n- se acerco a mis labios y me dio un beso rápido y sorpresivo

Empezamos a caminar y nos sentamos en el pasto justo frente al lago, lejos de todos, a excepción de los patos que nadaban en frente.

-porque tanto misterio Naru que pasa

-Hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar -Sai bajo su rostro mirando al suelo, parecía que sabía exactamente de qué hablaríamos, pues siempre que teníamos este tipo de conversaciones S estaba implícito-tengo una respuesta

-te escucho

-Yo...- respire profundo -debo ser honesto conmigo y contigo, no puedo seguir siendo un egoísta, lo siento Sai, perdóname por engañarte, yo nunca llegue a amarte, te quiero si, te quiero con todo mi corazón, pero hace poco me di cuenta que esto no es lo mismo que tú sientes por mi; lo juro, quería hacerte feliz, me has dado tanto, has sido incondicional, no quiero dañarte, haría lo que fuera por no hacerte daño, tu eres una persona muy importante para mi, yo no pude, simplemente no pude olvid…..

-Naru- me interrumpió, levantó su rostro y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro, su expresión era demasiado triste, sin embargo se veía una sonrisa adornándola- yo siempre supe eso, nunca te olvidaste de S, por eso estaba tan asustado cuando dijiste que el volvería, y no es tu culpa, es culpa de los dos, yo me enceguecí por ti me enamore tanto, que simplemente creí que podría hacer que me amaras, aunque sabía que no me amabas en serió, siempre me quede, porque te amo, y tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí, perdóname por hacer que estuvieras a mi lado, por hacer que me besaras sin sentirlo

-Sai, nunca te bese sin sentirlo, nada de lo que hice fue sin sentirlo

-Gracias Naru, por ser sincero, gracias por estar a mi lado, cuando vi tu expresión al ver a Sasuke, lo supe de inmediato y aunque trate de negármelo, sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Acercó su cabeza a la mía y choco nuestras frentes- Te amo Naru, no quiero que olvides eso nunca, y quiero que seas feliz, si algún día necesitas algo ahí estaré seré tu amigo siempre, si ese torpe te deja de nuevo juro que iré por él y lo mataré, no lo perdonaré dos veces, no perdonare que lastime a mi Naru nuca más.

Quedé sorprendido por sus palabras que como chorro de agua fría en herida hicieron que sintiera alivio, aunque aun me dolía, verle llorar de esa forma no era agradable.

-Gracias Sai- entre lágrimas le abrace - Gracias por estos años, por tus amables palabras siempre que las necesitaba, por tus dulces besos, por tu paciencia, por ser como eres, de seguro habrá alguien que pueda amarte como lo mereces

-Wow dame tiempo Naru, no te afanes, esto de olvidar debe ser fácil, un corazón roto no se arregla de la noche a la mañana

-Pero podemos ser amigos verdad?

-Claro, pero dame tiempo

-Vamos a casa, quieres un helado?

-Déjame a solas un rato, te llamo luego Naru, por favor.

-Pero no quiero dejarte solo, te llevo a casa si?- el solo guardo silencio y negó con la cabeza, yo buscaba la manera de menguar su dolor, pero al parecer si me quedaba justo ahí el iba sufrir más, era obvio que necesitaba desahogarse, y además era obvio que estaba conteniéndose frente a mi- mándame un mensaje cuando estés en casa, por favor, no te vayas tan tarde- me acerque a él y le di un beso sobre la cabeza que acunaba entre sus rodillas.

…

Subí al autobús de vuelta a casa, mi corazón estaba pasmado, mi aliento contenido, había sido un alivio poder sacarlo todo, y saber que él lo entendía, pero sentí como un calor quemaba mi pecho, me dolía me dolía mucho…. Llegue a mi casa, para mi alivio no había nadie, subí a mi habitación y no pude contenerme, estalle en llanto en gritos, llanto de muchas emociones

-lo siento Sai.

/

-buenos días

-Buenos días, hoy si vas a comer algo?

-Si mamá gracias- aquella noche no había querido comer, mi mamá entro a la habitación y le comenté a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, ella solo me beso y sonrió "ya verás como todo mejora amor", ella siempre era gentil y prudente con sus palabras, incluso cuando le dije que Sai y yo éramos novios, cuando le conté que había estado enamorado de otro hombre, siempre supo entender, "solo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, no importa cómo", esas palabras me hacían sentir bien siempre

-Come bien, Sasuke llamó a noche, pero le dije que ya estabas dormido, me pidió que pasaras por el

….

-Hola dobe, porque esa cara- al verle abrir la puerta solo me lance a sus brazos, ya era libre de abrazarlo sin culpa, no sin dolor, pues sentía una punzada horrible por saber que Sai estaba sufriendo, pero era libre, era libre para él para los dos

-Ya hable con Sai, ayer en la tarde hablamos

-como tomo las cosas

-Sai es, el es demasiado gentil, me dijo que quería que fuera feliz, también dijo que no te perdonaría si me hacías daño de nuevo, que te mataría

-hn, no es más que un idiota, yo no le daré esa oportunidad

S sonrió con ternura para mi, salimos de la casa y fuimos a visitar a la abuela Tsunade

…..

-Buenos días abuela

-Hooola itachiiii

-no abuela soy yo Sasuke y este a mi lado es el Kitsune

-woo "cof cof" pero si es mi rubio bonito, dime que trajiste unas galletas para mi

-shhhhh abuela, si lo dices muy alto nos castigarán

Siempre fuimos cómplices de delitos menores y lo seriamos por siempre, partí un pedazo de galleta y lo metí con cuidado en su boca

-gracias rubio lindo

-abuela tengo noticias buenas para ti, Kitsune y yo estamos juntos- Sasuke me acerco a él y me abrazo

-que buena noticia mis niños, podrán ser felices, esta vieja ya puede morir tranquila

-abuela Tsunade no digas eso ttebayo….

Esa mañana fue tranquila, aunque la abuela se veía muy débil, pudimos disfrutar de sus ocurrencias y reír junto a ella, era un cuadro hermoso, pues la sonrisa de S junto a su abuela era esplendida un cuadro digno de enmarcar.

….

Al otro día fuimos e nuevo, la abuela estaba igual, yo le lleve mi álbum de fotos y ella solo reía con cada foto y mis historias de estas, le conté de nuevo lo de mi horrible lonchera, y lo de mis horrendos zapatos de tanque, la mañana se pasó rápido y la hora de visitas acababa.

-Abuela te quiero, ponte bien-Sasuke abrazaba a su abuela y esta débilmente le correspondía

-cuida bien al zorrito, Te amo Sasuke, gracias por todo hasta ahora, me alegra poder verte de nuevo, eres un muchacho muy apuesto, cásate con él y tengan un hermoso bebe, desde el cielo daré mis bendiciones, siempre serás mi favorito n_n

-no te despidas abuela, que te vas a poner bien

-oye rubio ven acá también

Me acerqué a ella y me abrazo con el brazo que tenia libre

-los amos, los amo a los dos, díganle a el otro chico guapo de pelo negro que venga esta tarde, que quiero verle

-Itachi?

-siii ese, el sexy

-jjajajaja ok abue

-Tsunade te quiero- me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente

Afuera de la habitación nos esperaban los padres de Sasuke, la mamá de Sasuke me abrazo- gracias Naruto, gracias por ser amigo de ella y por no dejarla nunca

-tranquila, era algo que hacía por gusto, adoro a la abuela

Sasuke y su padre se adelantaron un poco y ella se quedo a mi lado

-los doctores dicen que está en el borde, que puede morir en cualquier momento, está demasiado débil y ya no se justifica hacerla pasar por más sufrimientos, mi esposo y yo estamos de acuerdo, al escuchar esto ella ha estado despidiéndose de todos, no le digas nada a Sasuke, no quiero que entre en shock, ella pidió que no se lo dijéramos, porque quería ver su sonrisa hasta el último momento.

Al escuchar esto, debía ser fuerte muy fuerte para apoyar a S, al igual que el yo adoraba a la abuela, pero debía prepárame para el momento, para ser un apoyo y no una carga, para sonreír hasta el último instante.

…

Esa noche a las 3 de la mañana recibí una llamada de la madre de S, la abuela había muerto, me pidió que fuera a la casa, que me quedará con S, que ella y su esposo irían por todo.

Entré a la casa y desde abajo escuche como S gritaba en su habitación, un nudo subió a mi garganta

-por favor quédate con él, ayúdalo esta devastado, tenemos que ir la hospital

Ella estaba llorando al igual que el padre de S, yo la abrace con fuerza- lo siento, lo siento mucho, tranquila yo cuidaré de él- salieron de la casa, en él carro estaba Itachi al volante esperando por ellos, con la cabeza clavada en el volante del auto, subí la escalera, cada escalón agrandaba el nudo en mi garganta y el dolor en mi pecho por escuchar sus sollozos cada vez más cerca, más fuertes, mi corazón se partía en 2, pero tenía que ser fuerte por él… entré a la habitación y ahí estaba él hecho una bolita en el suelo abrazado al enorme libro que solíamos leerle a ella, llorando desesperado

-Kitsune… se fue ella se fue, ya no está, quien me dará galletitas a escondidas, quien me dirá que me ama aun sin saber quién soy, a quien le leeremos este libro

-A nuestros hijos, ella estará feliz si hacemos eso-Me arrodille junto a él y deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, no sabía muy bien que más decirle, tal vez era mejor no decirle nada, en ese mismo instante lo que él decía era lo mismo que pasaba por mi cabeza, le abrace con fuerza y lloramos juntos

-S yo estaré aquí para ti por siempre, Te amo, vamos a ser felices y así la abuela estará contenta desde el cielo

-Kitsune, mi kitsune, la abuela ya no está, ella se estaba despidiendo hoy, pero yo no le dije adiós

-amor mío, la vida debe culminar en algún momento, ella tuvo una vida feliz junto a nosotros sonrió hasta el último momento y estaba sufriendo y además…. Te recordó hasta el final, no te parece hermoso?

-sí, es cierto, fue por ti, porque siempre la ayudaste recordarme

-No S, fue porque ella te amaba, tanto como tú a ella, ella también tenía miedo, tenía miedo de olvidar a sus seres amados, pero pudo tener lucidez al final, ella estaba feliz.

Acune a S entre mis brazos, el abrazaba el libro y yo a él, acaricié su cabello hasta que pudo calmarse un poco.

-quédate conmigo, por favor

-claro que si, vamos a la cama, hare algo caliente está bien?

\- no, no te separes de mi

Me quede junto a él toda la noche abrazándonos, él no soltó el libro ni un solo segundo, no pude dormir mucho y S se despertaba a cada momento llorando, yo solo le besaba y acariciaba sus negros cabellos, tragando saliva con dificultad y siendo fuerte para no estallar también.

/

Paso el funeral S leyó un pequeño fragmento del libro para todos, uno muy hermoso

"él viento es feroz, las hojas caen, el clima se empieza a tornar frio, pero su belleza permanece intacta, intacta ante las adversidades del mundo, ni aunque se caiga el mundo, podría olvidar su sonrisa", algo corto muy corto, era la frase favorita de la abuela, siempre que escuchaba estas palabras una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

/ 4 años despúes/

-dobe esto, dobe aquello, no te cansas de decirme dobe?, ni siquiera en una noche tan especial, como nuestra noche de bodas puedes ser más gentil

\- dobe TE AMO

S y yo nos casamos, esa era nuestra luna de miel, los planes eran casarnos al graduarnos de la universidad, S se graduó antes de tiempo, de verdad era un geniecillo desesperante, así que lo hizo en tiempo record y yo bueno solo iba en lo normal, pero él no pudo aguantarse así que apenas acabo planeo todo y allí estábamos, en nuestra luna de miel.

-Eres mi dobe, mi dobe kitsune y nunca dejaras de serlo y TE AMO y nunca…

-Nunca dejaras hacerlo, lo sé, yo tampoco dejaré de amarte nunca TEME!

El clima era cálido, estábamos en el piso más alto del hotel, la habitación tenia vista justo ál mar, eran como las 6 d la tarde, el atardecer se apoderaba de nuestros ojos, sumidos en un naranja profundo, la vista era perfecta el mar estaba calmado, todo era perfecto, S en su traje negro muy sexy se acercó a mí y me dio beso cálido, erótico.

Siempre lo lograba, lograba que cediera antes sus deseos con solo el primer beso, sus manos empezaron a hacerse de mi cuerpo, tocando, palpando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, yo me dejaba hacer a sus antojos, pues me encantaban sus caricias sus dulces labios besándome, mis manos entre sus negros cabellos, esa sensación de plenitud absoluta.

La ropa estorbaba, estorbaba demasiado, en una danza perfecta nos deshicimos de la ropa con agilidad, nuestros cuerpos se atraían, su piel blanca y suave era exquisita, llamaba a mi boca, proclamaba ser lamida y yo, proclamaba que él se hundiera en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Sucedió, la danza del sexo sucedió tal y como debía ser, de manera perfecta erótica con cada embestida mi cuerpo se elevaba a lo más alto del cielo, sus gemidos en mi oído, el tomando todo de mí y yo tomando todo de él, abrazado a cuerpo y siendo tomado y abrazado por sus fuertes brazos, aaahhhh, que placer. No podía dejar de sentirlo

-Kitsune, mi lindo Kitsune, Te amo

-Sasuke Uchiha ahhh, no puedo más

-Naruto….Naruto Uchihaa eres mío, eres mi esposo aaaaaah

Sincronía perfecta y nuestros cuerpos se contraían sumiéndose en el orgasmo mas delicioso jamás proclamado en la faz de la tierra.

/

Después de un par de meses recibí una llamada de Sai, quien hacía 2 años estaba fuera del país

-Naru?

-Sai?

-jajaja mi Naru como va tu vida, como te trata Sasuke

-acabamos de casarnos n_n

-oh por diooos felicidades, mi Naru me alegra que seas feliz

\- y que es de tu vida?

-yo, encontré el amor de nuevo, se llama Gaara la otra semana viajaremos a Japón, te lo presentaré es un bombón

-Sai!, me alegro…..-sin darme cuenta estaba llorando- de verdad no sabes cuánto me alegra, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás eres muy importante para mí, y me alegra que también vallas rumbo a tu felicidad

-Naru, no te aflijas, también eres muy importante para mí, lo sabes, y bueno si no hubiera sido por ti no lo habría conocido a él, así que no hay problema…

-no en serio gracias por estar ahí para mi, por seguir siendo mi amigo aun después de todo, y eres bienvenido, también estaré para ti siempre.

-como podría alejarme, de alguien que me enseño tanto, no podría, simplemente no podría dejarte, además quien va a cuidarte si algo pasa! jajaja te llamaré cuando llegue

-Ok te quiero

\- y yo a ti

…

Entonces pensé de nuevo, amigo debería escribirse con "S", la "S" era una letra muy importante para mí, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida empezaban por "S", era una letra que había cambiado mi vida por completo, desde el momento en el que me encontré con S de nuevo, cuando fuimos amigos, cuando se fue, cuando conocí a Sai, cuando S volvió, todo lo que aprendí junto a ellos, hizo de mi vida lo que es hoy.

/FIN/


End file.
